Un Bello Romance
by Eli'GranchWhite
Summary: El príncipe Terrence de Grandchester acudió a New York a presidir un banquete en honor a su familia,pero su reputación de mujeriego lo precedía y para disgusto de su madrastra, el príncipe sólo tenía ojos para una recepcionista de hotel Candy White no era precisamente la mujer con la q se esperaba q saliera un príncipe Terrence quedó prendado de su belleza e inteligencia
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Elizabeth Harbison y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

UN BELLO ROMANCE

PRÓLOGO

Hace veinticinco años

**TEN CUIDADO, baja despacio. Despacio** -sor María, asustada, intentaba convencer a una niña para que bajase con cuidado del tobogán.

Candy siempre estaba metiéndose en líos. No tenía miedo de nada. Desde que sus hermanas y ella aparecieron en la capilla contigua al orfanato de Pony fue evidente para todo el mundo que aquella niña era la líder del pequeño grupo.

Sor Maria sabía eso cuando salió a jugar con las hermanas White y otro grupo de niños al patio. Pero hacía tan buen día y llevaban semanas encerrados por culpa de la lluvia...

Fue una decisión impulsiva que ahora lamentaba.

Según las normas de Señorita Pony, la directora del centro, no se podía salir al patio si no había más de un adulto por cada cinco niños. María, que había salido a comprar, podría haberle echado una mano si la hubiera esperado.:.

Pero los niños tenían tantas ganas de jugar que pensó que no pasaría nada por salir un rato... esto es, hasta que Jimmy se cayó y se hizo un esguince en el tobillo. Sor Maria no había estado más de un minuto de espaldas a las traviesas niñas y, en ese tiempo, Candy se había subido al tobogán mientras sus hermanas miraban.

**-Despacito **-insistía, sujetando las piernas de la niña para que no saliera despedida.

Le daban pánico las alturas, de modo que era la persona menos indicada para ayudar a Candy, pero era la única adulta allí. Y no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie.

Candy, mientras tanto, no mostraba la menor preocupación. Su pelo rubio brillaba bajo el sol casi como si fuera un halo, aunque no era ni mucho menos un ángel.

-**Vamos, cariño** -sor Maria alargó una mano temblorosa para ayudarla a bajar-. **Buena chica... así, con cuidado, sujétate con las manos.**

**-Candy** -la llamó una de sus hermanas. Era Annie, la más juiciosa de las tres-. **Bájate,Candy.**

**-Ya bajo -**dijo Candy, impaciente.

**-Cuidado** -le advirtió su otra hermana, Patricia. Pero entonces algo la distrajo, como era habitual-. **¡Mira, una mariposa!**

Unos segundos después, Candy estaba en el suelo y sor María pudo respirar tranquila. Si Señorita Pony se enteraba de aquello...

**-Espero que esto le sirva de lección** -dijo una voz tras ella. Sor María se volvió para ver a la directora del centro mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

**-Esto es precisamente por lo que no queremos que los niños salgan al patio sin la supervisión de varios adultos.**

**-Lo sé. Pero es que hacía tan buen día...**

**-Podría haber terminado siendo un día fatídico** -Pony tomó a la niña en brazos y la apretó contra su corazón-. **Especialmente con esta niña. Ya sabe que es muy traviesa** -añadió, mirando a Candy-. **Tienes demasiada energía, pequeñaja. Y muy poco miedo.**

Candy salió corriendo en cuanto la dejó en el suelo.

**-Pero es una niña muy buena** -objetó sor María.

Pony levantó una ceja.-**Muy buena y muy cabezota. Cuando quiere algo lo consigue por encima de todo. Es increíble que siempre se salga con la suya.**

**-¿Como cuando consiguió bajar el bote de galletas?-Por ejemplo** -sonrió Pony-. **Le dijimos que no, pero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se subió a la estantería. Si quiere que le diga la verdad, casi la admiro por ello. Pero confío en que esa valentía no la meta en líos algún día.**

* * *

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con otra adaptación esta historia me encanto y decidí compartirla con ustedes..


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Elizabeth Harbison y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

UN BELLO ROMANCE

Capítulo 1

La Suite Belvedere es para el príncipe Terrence de Grandchester. Su madrastra y su hermanastra, la princesa Elroy y lady Eliza, se alojarán en la suite Wyndham –Albert Andley pasó el dedo por el registro del hotel Montclair, señalando los clientes delos que Candy tendría que encargarse. Era un método anticuado, pero así era como Albert, el propietario del hotel, lo prefería.

Los ordenadores, según él, eran demasiado impersonales.

Candy nunca le había dicho que conservaba los registros en su ordenador portátil, en la oficina, por si hubiera algún conflicto. Lo de la tradición estaba muy bien, pero una tenía que ser práctica.

**-El príncipe y su séquito llegarán mañana** -siguió Albert-. **Y todo el equipo debe estar aquí para recibirlos ya que su madrastra es bastante... rigurosa con esas cosas.**

Candy asintió. Había hecho muchas llamadas en nombre de la princesa Elroy para pedir toallas de color rosa, jabones con olor a verbena y una marca determinada de agua mineral por la que habían tenido que pagar una barbaridad.

-**La señora Hillcrest dejará la suite Astor mañana** -continuó Albert-. **Así que sólo tenemos al príncipe Terrence, la princesa Elroy, lady Eliza, Samuel Edén y, por supuesto, la señora Dorbrook, en la planta principal. El resto del grupo estará en las plantas de abajo **-añadió, suspirando**-. Son buenos clientes, pero el negocio podría ir mejor.**

-**Las cosas están difíciles para todo el mundo** -le aseguró ella, aunque sabía que la situación era preocupante-. **Pero se arreglará. Especialmente ahora que viene el príncipe Terrence. La columna de sociedad del Post siempre publica algún cotilleo sobre él.**

Albert sonrió.

**-Es muy popular con las jovencitas, desde luego.**

**-Y los príncipes siempre salen en la foto. ¿Lo ves? Seguramente será bueno para el hotel** -dijo Candy, aparentemente convencida.

Pero no estaba tan segura. Habían tenido clientes famosos en muchas ocasiones, pero lo único que conseguían era buscadores de autógrafos y paparazzi. De todas formas, el hecho de que el príncipe Terrence se alojara allí sin duda sería bueno para el hotel y el Montclair necesitaba eso desesperadamente.

**-Muy bien** -Albert cerró el libro-. **Casi me has convencido. Venga, vete a casa.**

Llevas muchas horas trabajando.

-Ahora mismo -Candy llevaba diez horas de pie y no era la primera vez aquella semana. Desde que Albert tuvo que hacer recortes en el personal, había tenido que dormir en el hotel más veces que los propios clientes... excepto Bernice Dorbrook, que residía allí desde que su millonario marido murió en 1983.

Lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era irse a casa y darse un largo baño de espuma. Últimamente los días le parecían larguísimos pero, aunque estaba agotada, sabía que Albert no podía contratar más personal.

**-Hasta mañana.**

Candy fue a la oficina a buscar sus cosas. Volvería a casa en taxi, decidió. Aquel día no estaba para esperar el autobús. Afortunadamente, Samuel Edén le había dado una generosa propina cuando le consiguió entradas para una obra de Broadway, de modo que podía permitirse el lujo.

**-Buenas noches, Karen, Bárbara** -se despidió de las chicas de recepción-. **Nos vemos mañana.**

Karen rio.

**-Ya es casi mañana.**

-**No me lo recuerdes **-Candy sonrió, alejándose por la alfombra oriental que Albert había colocado orgullosamente en el vestíbulo. La alfombra representaba su única concesión al siglo XXI; la había comprado en una subasta después de que ella misma lo persuadiera para que hiciese una oferta. Ni siquiera el obstinado Albert había podido resistir la tentación.

Estaba a dos metros de la puerta giratoria cuando entraron dos hombres contraje oscuro y una cara como la de los gángsters de las películas de Hollywood.

-**El séquito real llegará en cinco minutos** -dijo uno de ellos.

**-¿Esta noche?** -exclamó Candy, mirando a Albert que, aterrorizado, le devolvió una mueca helada-. **Pero... pero nos dijeron que el príncipe Terrence y su familia llegarían mañana.**

-**Ha habido un cambio de planes** -explicó el otro hombre, con un fuerte acento alemán-. **¿Está diciendo que no pueden alojarles esta noche?**

**-¡Claro que no!** -exclamó Albert-. **Es que... queríamos recibirlos de forma apropiada y ahora mismo estamos faltos de personal.**

Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada y Candy imaginó que estaban anticipando la reacción de la princesa Elroy.

**-Su Alteza exige ciertos requisitos** -dijo uno de los hombres, sacando un papel del bolsillo**-. Esto es lo que quiere: cena de Le Capitán, champán francés y un cierto tipo de flor... aves del paraíso.**

Aquello no podía ir peor. Todo el mundo sabía que Le Capitán era el restaurante más chic de Manhattan. Tenía tal éxito que incluso algunos famosos se quedaban en la puerta. La comida era extraordinaria, pero la razón por la que todo el mundo quería ir allí era para dejarse ver.

Pero Candy conocía a un camarero y estaba segura de que podría convencerlo paraqué le enviase al menos unas ensaladas.

Entonces dejó escapar un suspiro. Y ella pensando que iba a darse un largo baño de espuma...

-**Yo me encargo de todo** -murmuró, tomando el papel. Pero cuando leyó lo que ponía estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada: _**«tres ensaladas verdes, sin pepino, sin aliño. Tres filetes de ternera, en su punto, sin salsa. Tres pasteles de chocolate».**_

Podría haber conseguido todo eso por la décima parte de lo que costaba en Le

Capitán, pero, por lo visto, los miembros de la realeza querían comer, y pagar, como sólo podía hacerlo una Casa Real.

Luego miró una nota al final de la página: «Dom Pérignon 1983, cuatro botellas».

Eran las once de la noche. No iba a ser fácil encontrar cuatro botellas de Dom Pérignon a esa hora. ¿Y las flores? Si no las tenían en la floristería del hospital, estaba hundida.

Pero ése era su trabajo: conseguir lo imposible para los clientes. Y se le daba bien, debía admitir. A veces tenía tanta suerte que parecía increíble. Cuando llamaba aun teatro para buscar entradas, alguien había cancelado sus reservas; encontraba empresas de catering que podían servir cenas a última hora... Una vez, una famosa actriz de Broadway entró en el hotel para refugiarse de la lluvia justo cuando el ayudante personal de un embajador estaba preguntando si habría alguna posibilidad de conocerla personalmente. Esa coincidencia fue más bien supernatural, pero ella no era de las que le miraba el diente a un caballo regalado. Candy estaba a punto de salir cuando dos mujeres, claramente madre e hija, entraron en el hotel con un exagerado aire de suficiencia.

**-Imaginaba que el gran Montclair recibiría a los miembros de la realeza con más personal** -dijo una de ellas. Era tan alta como gruesa, pero tenía un claro aire aristocrático.

La más joven, y quizá incluso más gruesa, asintió con gesto de superioridad.

**-No las esperábamos hasta mañana, Alteza **-se disculpó Albert-. **Por favor, acepte nuestras disculpas. Soy Albert Andley, el propietario.**

La princesa Elroy se limitó a hacer una mueca.

**-El príncipe Terrence se sentirá muy molesto con este pobre recibimiento.**

Dada la actitud de su madrastra, Candy podía imaginar cómo sería el príncipe Terrence. Y le sentaba fatal ver lo mal que lo estaba pasando Albert.

**-¿Cuándo llegará el príncipe?** -preguntó, esperando que tardase algún tiempo para poder buscar más gente que lo recibiera en la puerta.

La princesa Elroy miró a su alrededor como si hubiera oído el vuelo de una mosca, pero no supiera exactamente dónde estaba.

-Está aquí -contestó la joven, lady Eliza-. Así que ya es demasiado tarde.

**-A ver, chico** -dijo la princesa Elroy, dirigiéndose a Albert**-. ¿Ha llegado lady Susana?**

Albert se puso pálido.

Candy se puso aún más pálida. ¿Lady Susana? ¿Quién era lady Susana?

**-Lady Susana, la hija del duque de Acacia. Mi secretario hizo una reserva para ella.**

Albert chascó los dedos por detrás y Karen y Bárbara se lanzaron de cabeza hacia el registro, pero Candy sabía que no había ninguna lady Susana en la lista.

**-No ha llegado todavía** -contestó-. **Pero la suite Pámpano está lista para ella.**

No había ninguna suite Pámpano, pero una vez, cuando un dignatario ruso apareció a última hora y sin reserva, decidieron llamar suite Pámpano a una de las habitaciones grandes en honor del camarero que había tenido la idea.

Albert la miró, aliviado.

**-Por supuesto, la suite Pámpano. Claro.**

**-Excelente **-dijo la princesa Elroy-. **Entonces, nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Esperaremos allí la cena y confío en que no tarde mucho.**

**-Claro que no, Alteza** -sonrió Albert, que luego se volvió para mirar a Candy-.

**¿Puedes hacerlo?** -le preguntó en voz baja.

El pobre apretaba las manos con tal fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

**-Claro que sí. Tú no te preocupes por nada.**

**-No sé cómo te las arreglas** -susurró Karen**-. Pero si consigues que manden lacena de Le Capitán, me quedaré de una pieza.**

**-Y yo. Así que cruza los dedos.**

Estaba a punto de entrar en la oficina para empezar a hacer llamadas cuando el príncipe entró por la puerta giratoria como una brisa fresca en una calurosa noche de verano. Candy no solía quedarse impresionada por un nombre o un título, pero había algo en la energía de aquel hombre, en su forma de caminar, que resultaba absolutamente imponente. Y, por un momento, no pudo apartar los ojos de él.

Era más alto de lo que esperaba; su ancha espalda y su aspecto robusto lo hacían parecer más bajito en las fotografías. Y sus ojos eran de un azul colbato que no había visto nunca. No sabía si era una ilusión óptica por el contraste con su pelo castaño y su piel o eran así en realidad. Y cuando la miró, sintió como si alguien le hubiera susurrado algo al oído.

Todo eso y príncipe, además.

Era lógico que las mujeres perdieran la cabeza por él.

Aunque Candy no tenía intención de hacerlo.

-**Buenas noches** -la saludó, con un ligerísimo acento.

**-Buenas noches, Alteza** -contestó ella, sintiéndose un poco incómoda con el tratamiento.

**-Ah, sabe quién soy.**

**-Sí, claro.**

Su mirada era la viva definición de penetrante.

-**Llego un día antes de lo previsto. ¿Están listas mis habitaciones?** Candy asintió con la cabeza. Al menos, tenía mejores modales que su madrastra, pensó.

**-Sí. Y estaba a punto de llamar a Le Capitán**. Su chófer entraba en ese momento cargado de maletas; el pobre iba prácticamente jadeando.

**-¿Le Capitán?** -repitió el príncipe.

**-Para cenar, cariño** -explicó la princesa Elroy-. **¿No te acuerdas?**

El príncipe la miró con expresión seria.

**-Esta noche tengo una cita.**

La sonrisa de la princesa era absolutamente falsa.

**-Ah, muy bien.**

**-¿Puedo hacer algo para que su estancia en el Montclair sea más agradable, Alteza?** -preguntó Candy.

El príncipe Terrence la miró directamente y ella sintió un escalofrío.

**-No importunarme.**

Candy se sintió ofendida. ¿Qué pensaba, que iba a quedarse con él a charlar?

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Y espero que cuando tenga invitados sean ustedes... discretos.**

Se refería a mujeres, naturalmente. Invitados, en plural.

Candy tenía que mirar para otro lado muchas veces. Pero algo en la actitud de aquel hombre hacía que eso le resultara más difícil de lo normal.

-**Por supuesto **-contestó, pensando que la estancia del príncipe Terrence en el Montclair llamaría la atención de los medios y eso era bueno para Albert.

**-Estupendo** -el príncipe se volvió hacia uno de sus escoltas, que estaba en el mostrador hablando con Karen, y le preguntó algo en su idioma.

El hombre le mostró la llave que Karen acababa de darle y el príncipe asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a los ascensores.

**-Espero la cena en mi suite** -dijo la princesa Elroy con gesto desdeñoso** que tendrá comedor.**

**-Sí, por supuesto -c**ontestó Candy, sin dejar de mirar al príncipe Terrence, con su figura atlética y su traje de diseño italiano.

**-Candy... Le Capitán** -le recordó Albert-. **Su Alteza no parece una mujer a la que le guste esperar.**

**-No, desde luego que no. Me dan ganas de subirle una ensalada y un sándwich del bar de la esquina.**

Karen soltó una risita, pero Albert la silenció con la mirada.

**-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerlo. Sólo digo que me gustaría **-Candy abrió el cajón y sacó la tarjeta de crédito del hotel. Que estaba muy usada-. **Volveré en cuanto pueda.**

Su primera parada fue en la floristería del hospital, en la que, afortunadamente, tenían aves del paraíso.

Una suerte. Afortunadamente, encontró un taxi en la puerta y el taxista la esperó mientras su amigo de Le Capitán le sacaba la cena y las botellas de Dom Pérignon a cambio de dinero y la promesa de conseguirle entradas para una obra de teatro en Broadway.

Con el encargo hecho, Candy volvió al hotel. Para su sorpresa, Karen estaba ocupada en recepción con otro cliente inesperada: la baronesa Kiki Von Elsbon.

La baronesa se había alojado en el hotel más de una vez y solía aparecer por allí, curiosamente, siempre que había algún millonario o algún aristócrata. La última vez había sido el magnate Breck Monohan. Antes de él, la estrella de cine Hans Poirrou.

Ahora era el príncipe Terrence. Ningún hombre soltero estaba a salvo de la caprichosa ex mujer del barón Hurst Von Elsbon.

Además de ser una singular devora hombres, la baronesa era también una de los clientes más desagradables, de modo que Candy, que había tenido que soportarla muchas veces, subió a la cocina del segundo piso sin detenerse en la recepción.

**-¿Dónde está Lyle?** -le preguntó al chef**-. Necesito que suba esto a la princesa Elroy.**

El chef Henri se encogió de hombros.

**-Se ha ido a casa porque tiene gripe. Elissa y Sean también. Y Miguel sigue en Puerto Vallarta de vacaciones -s**uspiró, tomando su chaqueta del perchero-. **Y yo me voy a dormir.**

Henri era un chef muy temperamental y la reciente falta de personal lo tenía de mal humor. Candy sabía que no debía discutir con él y prefería lidiar con el otro chef, Miguel.

**-Muy bien. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un carrito?**

Henri señaló la despensa.-Elissa los ha dejado ahí.

-**Gracias. Oye, mira... sé que las cosas no se hacen así, pero tengo tres filetes de ternera que se están enfriando. ¿Puedo meterlos en el microondas?**

El chef la miró, horrorizado.

**-¡Lo dirás de broma!**

**-No, no es una broma. ¿Puedo hacerlo?**

Henri dejó escapar un dramático suspiro.

**-Sólo la carne**. **Y no más de treinta segundos **-contestó, levantando los ojos al cielo-. **Y yo no me hago responsable de nada.**

**-Merci, Henri. Te lo agradezco.**

**-De cien **-contestó él, abriendo la puerta de la cocina a toda prisa para evitar más preguntas ofensivas-. **Buena suerte. Iba a necesitarla,** pensó Candy.

Cuando llegó a la suite de la princesa Elroy, una chica bajita con cara de susto la llevó al salón. La princesa estaba tumbada en una chaise longue, hablando con su hija y otra mujer.

-**Me da igual lo que quiera, necesita una esposa o pondrá la monarquía en peligro.**

Y eso no me conviene nada.

Lady Eliza asintió con la cabeza.-**Espere un momento** -dijo la otra mujer, con acento norteamericano-. **¿Está o no está prometido con lady Susana?**

**-Aún no -**contestó la princesa-. **Si conoce a alguna joven interesante, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Su periódico podría estar interesado en que escribiera sobre este tema en su columna.**

**-La búsqueda de una nueva princesa...** -murmuró la mujer, con un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos-. **Me gusta.**

**-Si al final pide la mano de lady Susana, le prometo que usted será la primera en saberlo. Será una exclusiva de Luisa Horton.** Ah, Luisa Horton. La columnista del New York Tattler.

**-Trato hecho, princesa.**

Era evidente que la princesa Elroy prefería ser tratada con más deferencia, pero aceptó la mano de la periodista.

**-Recuerde que esta conversación es absolutamente confidencial**.

La chica que había abierto la puerta de la suite miró a Candy con expresión angustiada y ella dio un paso atrás.

Cuando Luisa Horton salía de la suite, Candy entró como si acabara de llegar.

**-La cena, Alteza. Y el champán que había pedido. Y las flores**. La princesa Elroy se levantó de la chaise longue con cara de fastidio.**-Una de las ensaladas y uno de los filetes son para el príncipe Terrence.**

Candy la miró, confusa.

**-Tenía la impresión de que no quería ser importunado...**

**-Tonterías, la estará esperando. Lléveselo antes de que se** enfríe -contestó la princesa, haciendo un gesto con la mano**-. Vamos, vaya ahora mismo.**

Candy tomó una de las bandejas y se dirigió a la suite del príncipe. Tenía la impresión de que no quería ser molestado, pero si la princesa decía que esperaba lacena, ella no pensaba discutir.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la habitación encontró al príncipe en compañía de Karen Klaise, una actriz que ya no estaba en el candelero. Era evidente que no la esperaba y que, claramente, acababa de hacer justo lo que le había pedido que no hiciera: importunarlo.

**-Yo no he pedido esto** -dijo Terrence con expresión cansada, como si hubiera esperado ese tipo de infracción.

Candy podría haberse sentido molesta, pero la verdad era que tenía razón: él no había pedido aquello, lo había pedido su madrastra.

-**Lamento interrumpirlo, pero su madrastra me dijo que estaba esperando la cena**-con el rabillo del ojo vio que Karen Klaise se dejaba caer sobre el sofá-. **Y que la trajera de inmediato.**

**-La última esposa de mi padre dice muchas cosas que es mejor no escuchar-**replicó él-.** Y esto es un ejemplo.**

**-Lo siento **-volvió a disculparse Candy-.** Pero mi trabajo no consiste en ignorar las peticiones de los clientes, de modo que...**

**-Ya le dije que no deseaba ser importunado.**

**-Sí, lo sé, pero su madrastra me dijo...**

**-La última esposa de mi padre.**

**-... que le trajese la cena... Pero en fin, como es un error, me la llevo.**

Por un momento, Candy creyó ver un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

**-Si no la acepto tendrá que llevársela a Elroy, ¿es eso?**

Candy permaneció impasible, aunque hubiera preferido comerse una avispa viva antes que volver a la suite de la princesa.

**-Sí.**

El príncipe Terrence tomó la bandeja.

**-Muy bien, eso es todo. Gracias.**

**-¿Perdone... camarera?** -la llamó Karen Klaise.

**-Dígame **-suspiró Candy.

**-Creo que hay fotógrafos fuera, esperándome.**

**-¿Ah, sí?**

La actriz dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación.

**-¿Le importaría mirar?** -preguntó, dejando escapar una risita falsa-. **Ya sabes cómo son los fotógrafos, Terrence. Siempre buscando algún cotilleo sobre mí.**

Candy se acercó a la ventana. No había nadie en la puerta del hotel.

**-No veo a nadie. Karen se levantó del sofá de forma muy poco elegante y corrió a su lado.**

**-¿No?** -su rostro se ensombreció al ver que decía la verdad-. **Pero les dije... le dije a mi publicista que alejara a los fotógrafos y supongo que lo ha hecho. Me alegro-**añadió, aclarándose la garganta-. **¿Me perdonas un momento mientras... voy a arreglarme un poco, Terrence?**

Karen entró en el cuarto de baño, pero Candy se percató de que antes de hacerlo había sacado el móvil del bolso.

**-¿Eso es todo?** -preguntó.

El príncipe Terrence estaba mirando hacia la ventana y, evidentemente, no había visto a Karen tomar el móvil.

**-¿Ha habido fotógrafos en la puerta esta noche?**

**-No que yo sepa.**

**-¿Alguien del hotel ha informado a los medios de mi llegada?**

**-No que yo sepa.**

**-Ya** -el príncipe Terrence miró hacia la puerta del baño-.** Por favor, no me pasen llamadas esta noche.**

**-Muy bien. ¿Algo más?**

**-No.**

**-Si necesita algo, marque el cero y lo atenderán en recepción.**

**-¿Usted?**

**-Yo soy una de las empleadas.**

**-Entonces, ¿no debería saber su nombre?**

**-Pues... sí, pero puede que yo no esté aquí. Si no estoy, lo atenderá cualquier otra persona.**

**-¡Terrence!** -lo llamó Karen desde el baño.

**-Gracias. Buenas noches** -se despidió el príncipe.

Candy salió de la suite pensando que el príncipe Terrence debería tener mejor gusto con las mujeres. Por otro lado, tal vez no hubiera muchos hombres que prefirieran la sustancia a la apariencia.

Y si lo que decían de él era cierto, no era un hombre interesado en la sustancia.

Candy miró su reloj. Era más de medianoche. Tenía que estar de vuelta en el hotel en seis horas de modo que, otra vez, no tenía sentido irse a casa. Especialmente cuando había varios empleados con gripe.

Otra noche en la oficina. Afortunadamente, era tan cómoda como cualquier habitación del hotel. Albert quería lo mejor y le daba igual que fuera para los clientes o para los empleados; el mejor sofá, la mejor cama o el mejor cubo de basura.

Candy se detuvo un momento en el almacén para tomar una manta y luego, por fin, se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Estaba agotada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, le pareció que unos segundos, pero podría haber sido una hora, cuando sonó el teléfono. Suspirando, descolgó e intentó fingir que estaba despierta.

**-¿Sí?**

**-Parece que ha habido un problema de seguridad** -era el príncipe Terrence.

Candy se puso en alerta de inmediato. ¿Un problema de seguridad? ¿Alguien habría entrado en su habitación? ¿Lo habrían amenazado?

**-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quiere que llame a la policía?**

**-No, son fotógrafos. Están fuera.**

**-¿Eh? Muy bien, haré que los de seguridad se libren de ellos.**

**-Lo que realmente necesito es que mi invitada pueda salir del hotel sin que la vean. Lo antes posible.**

**-¿Qué?**

-**Mi invitada, la señorita Klaise, tiene que irse. Y usted tiene que conseguir que nadie la vea. A pesar de lo que dijo antes, sí hay cámaras en la puerta y no quiero ver fotografías de mi invitada saliendo del hotel en los periódicos de mañana.**


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Elizabeth Harbison y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

UN BELLO ROMANCE

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

**Voy Enseguida** -Candy colgó el teléfono y murmuró una palabrota. No estaba de humor para aquello, por muy rico, muy famoso y muy poderoso que fuera el príncipe Terrence. No estaba de humor para eso.

La falta de sueño estaba empezando a afectarla. De modo que salió a la puerta del hotel, donde un grupo de unos cinco fotógrafos esperaba, con expresión aburrida o cansada, fumando cigarrillos y comiendo donuts.

**-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?** -les espetó.

**-Nos han dicho que Karen Klaise está aquí con el príncipe Terrence de Ladidalandia** -contestó uno de ellos, apagando el cigarrillo en la verja de la entrada**-.¿Qué pasa, son pareja?**

**-No sé de qué está hablando. Pero sé que los clientes del hotel Montclair no quieren ser molestados.**

**-Mire, señorita **-dijo otro de ellos-. **Sólo estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, como usted. Karen Klaise ya no es noticia y esto podría ser una trampa de su publicista para que vuelva a salir en los papeles. Pero sabemos que el príncipe Terrence está aquí para un evento de Naciones Unidas, así que olvídese de Karen Klaise.¿Está aquí el príncipe sí o no?**

-**No lo conozco **-contestó Candy, con tanta sinceridad que casi se convenció a sí misma.

**-¿No ha oído hablar del príncipe de Grandchester?**

**-No, lo siento.**

**-Su padre murió hace unas semanas y ha venido para presidir una cena benéfica y aceptar un premio de Naciones Unidas. Ha oído hablar de Naciones Unidas, ¿no?**

**-Vagamente **-sonrió Candy.

**-Dicen que se aloja aquí porque es donde su padre solía alojarse cuando venía a Nueva York... cuando éste era un hotel importante.**

**-Pues se equivoca** -replicó ella, negándose a morder el azuelo que le tendía el avispado fotógrafo-. **Pero pueden hacer todas las fotografías que quieran del hotel. Es precioso, ¿verdad?**

El fotógrafo se volvió hacia un compañero.

**-No va a decirnos nada.**

**-No sé. Si estuviera aquí, su obligación sería no decírnoslo de todas formas.**

**-Pueden hacer fotografías del hotel. Y si sacan la marquesina, mejor. Pero no pueden quedarse aquí porque los clientes no se sienten cómodos. Por favor, no me hagan llamar a la policía** -les advirtió Candy.

-**Olvídelo **-dijo la única fotógrafa del grupo-. **No pienso esperar aquí toda la noche para hacerle una foto a Karen Klaise. Y me da igual ese príncipe o cuántas mujeres se hayan vuelto locas por él.**

Varios fotógrafos empezaron a guardar sus cámaras.

**-Gracias** -sonrió Candy.

**-Yo no pienso moverme de aquí** -dijo uno de ellos, sin embargo-. **Una foto de Su Alteza Real de como se llame con una actriz vale mucho dinero.**

Esto causó un pequeño revuelo entre los fotógrafos. Candy sabía que seguir insistiendo haría que sospecharan, de modo que se limitó a decir:

**-Muy bien, pero aléjense de la puerta o llamaré a la policía.**

Luego volvió a entrar en el hotel, intentando trazar un plan B. Y para cuando llegó frente a la suite del príncipe Terrence había decidido que la mejor manera de que Karen Klaise pasara desapercibida era hacerla salir por la puerta principal.

-**Podría ponerse un abrigo y un sombrero y uno de los empleados la recogería en la puerta** -sugirió.

**-¿No están los fotógrafos esperándome? **-preguntó la actriz. Por su tono, Candy pensó que un «no» sería para ella más decepcionante que un «sí».

**-Sí** -concedió-. **Y por eso cuando salga por la puerta principal no se fijarán en usted. Estarán buscando a alguien que intente pasar desapercibido o que salga por la puerta de atrás.**

Terrence sonrió**.-Sí, tiene razón. Yo creo que es buena idea.**

Candy se quedó desarmada por esa sonrisa. Pero se dijo a sí misma que era por lo inesperada no porque fuera tan increíblemente guapo.

Karen miró de uno a otro.

**-¿Y si alguno de los fotógrafos me reconoce?**

**-Entonces le harán una fotografía y especularán sobre si mantiene usted una relación con un hombre que podría o no estar aquí.**

Esto pareció satisfacer a la actriz.

Pero no así al príncipe, que no dijo nada, pero la miró con el ceño arrugado.

**-¿Debo llamar a Mike para que vaya a buscarla con el coche?** -preguntó Candy.

**-Sí, de acuerdo** -contestó Karen, prácticamente dando palmas**-. Esto podría ser muy divertido.**

«Divertido», pensó Candy. Pues esa diversión le estaba quitando horas de sueño.

**-Muy bien, nos encontraremos en el vestíbulo. Sería mejor que usted se quedara en la suite, Alteza.**

**-No estoy acostumbrado a esconderme.**

No, seguramente estaba acostumbrado a esconder a sus citas.

-**Deberías quedarte aquí, Terrence** -dijo Karen-. **Si sales y les dices que sólo somos amigos o algo así sólo echarás leña al fuego.**

Podría ser un truco de la luz, pero Karen parecía esperar que no le hiciera caso.

Pero el príncipe Terrence se encogió de hombros.

**-Lo que tú quieras. Gracias por venir esta noche. Agradezco mucho tu ayuda.**

Candy contuvo un suspiro. ¿Así era como le daba las gracias por un íntimo téte-á-téte?

**-Yo también me alegro de haber venido -**Karen le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, apretándose contra él de forma descarada. Terrence fue el primero en apartarse.

-**Por favor, vuelva para decirme si la señorita Klaise ha salido del hotel sin problemas**.

Candy suspiró. Debería estar durmiendo, pero el cliente siempre era lo primero.

-**Seguro que todo saldrá bien.**

Luego salió de la suite y, después de llamar a Mike, esperó a Karen en el vestíbulo.

-**Tenemos varios abrigos que los clientes nunca han reclamado. Podría usar uno de ellos...**

**-No pienso ponerme algo que pertenece a un extraño -**replicó la actriz, malhumorada-. **Tengo mi propio abrigo.**

Candy miró el abrigo de visón que llegaba hasta el suelo.

**-Pero con un abrigo más discreto sería fácil pasar desapercibida...**

**-Si me reconocen yo no puedo evitarlo** -y, por su forma de decirlo, estaba claro que contaba con ello-. **El príncipe Terrence y yo vamos a tener que... vernos a menudo, de modo que habrá que acostumbrarse.**

Candy estaba segura de que Karen se encargaría de ello.

**-El conductor está en la puerta, pero me temo que ya veo a los fotógrafos **-le dijo, para deshacerse de ella.

**-¿Ah, sí? -**Karen Klaise se volvió, encantada, hacia la puerta para hacer su gran entrada. 0 gran salida.

Y Candy, suspirando, volvió a tomar el ascensor para confirmarle al príncipe Terrence que la actriz había subido al coche sin contratiempos. 0 eso esperaba.

El fotógrafo tenía razón sobre una cosa: el hotel Montclair había sido importante una vez, muy popular entre la aristocracia y los altos dignatarios mundiales, pero desde el 2001 el negocio había ido cayendo en picado y, por el momento, no parecía que eso fuera a cambiar.

Habían hecho promociones, paquetes de fines de semana románticos y muchas cosas más, pero necesitaban algo que hiciera al hotel interesante otra vez. Karen Klaise no iba a conseguirlo, por supuesto, pero quizá sí el atractivo príncipe Terrence.

Ella haría lo que fuera para proteger su privacidad, pero esperaba que los fotógrafos hubieran sacado la marquesina del hotel...

Seguramente, Albert esperaría lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos lo diría en voz alta.

Cuando llegó a la suite del príncipe, él parecía tan cansado como ella.

**-¿Se ha ido?**

**-Sí, hace unos minutos. Y me parece que no había fotógrafos.**

**-Mejor. Agradezco mucho su discreción** -dijo él, mirándola con esos ojazos azules.

**-Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.**

**-¿Y cuál es su trabajo, exactamente?**

**-Soy la ayudante del director... pero me encargo de casi todo.**

**-No estoy acostumbrado a los hoteles pequeños. ¿Eso significa que su trabajo consiste en hacer lo que haga falta para que los clientes tengan lo que necesitan?**

**-Dentro de un orden **-contestó Candy, levantando una ceja. Algo le decía que aquel hombre iba a decir algo que no le gustaría nada.

**-Creo, señorita...**

**-White, Candy.**

**-¿White Candy?**

**-No, Candy White -**sonrió Candy. El príncipe hablaba su idioma perfectamente, pero a menudo le decían que ella hablaba muy deprisa-. **Candy White.**

**-Señorita White** -dijo él entonces con esa voz tan ronca, casi magnética-. **Me temo que podría estar metida en un lío.**

Candy tragó saliva. Le daba vergüenza admitir que aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa. Y ella nunca se ponía nerviosa.

**-¿Y eso?**

**-La mujer de mi padre puede ser... ¿cómo lo diría? Exigente. No va a poder descansar mientras ella esté aquí y me gustaría ofrecerle mis disculpas por adelantado.**

**-Ah, bien. Gracias por la advertencia, pero creo que podré soportarlo.**

**-Desde luego** -el príncipe se encogió de hombros, como diciendo «ya le he advertido»-. **Buena suerte, señorita White.**

Ella sonrió.

**-Parece usted creer que voy a necesitarla.**

Él sonrió también, una sonrisa de estrella de cine.

**-En lo que se refiere a la mujer de mi padre, todos necesitamos suerte**.

Candy iba a marcharse, pero se detuvo un momento.

**-No quiero ser impertinente...**

**-Diga lo que quiera.**

**-Pues bien, la princesa Elroy hablaba con mucha autoridad cuando dijo que usted esperaba la cena, pero por lo visto... no era correcto.**

**-Así es.**

**-Mi pregunta es... en el futuro, cuando dé instrucciones que se refieran a usted, ¿deberíamos...? **Candy no terminó la frase. No era fácil preguntarle a un príncipe si a su madrastra «no había que hacerle ni caso».

**-Si necesito algo, lo pediré yo mismo** -dijo Terrence**-. No acepten la palabra de otro.**

Ella suspiró, aliviada.

**-Muy bien. Se lo haré saber a los demás empleados.**

El príncipe asintió solemnemente.

-**Se lo agradezco. Si alguien llamara a mi puerta cada vez que Elroy pronuncia mi nombre no podría pegar ojo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Elizabeth Harbison y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

UN BELLO ROMANCE

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Para sorpresa de nadie, especialmente de Candy, al día siguiente todos los periódicos mencionaban a Karen Klaise y al príncipe Terrence. Había fotos, pero en ninguna de ellas podía identificarse el hotel. Candy decidió no decírselo a Albert, pero daba igual porque él mismo se había dado cuenta.

**-Habría estado bien** -murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo gris-. **No sé cuánto tiempo podremos seguir en el negocio si esto no prospera.**

A Candy se le encogía el corazón al verlo tan deprimido. Albert había trabajado mucho durante toda su vida y ahora empezaba a pensar que todo había sido en vano.

**-Todo se arreglará, ya** verás -intentó animarlo. Pero ella, como Albert, estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

No estaba preocupada por ella misma. Podría encontrar trabajo en cualquier otra parte y a menudo había pensado irse a Europa o a Japón. Pero aquello era la vida de Albert, que había puesto todo su corazón en cada detalle del hotel Montclair.

**-Seguro que sí** -asintió él-. **Siempre hemos salido adelante**.

Candy miró el registro, con un buen número de habitaciones vacías.

**-Claro que sí.**

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

**-Perdona. El deber me llama.**

**-Eso es lo que me gusta oír**.

Era Stephan, uno de los escoltas del príncipe, llamando para preguntar por la seguridad en el perímetro del hotel. Candy le explicó las diferencias en las leyes americanas sobre traspaso de propiedad privada, el vestíbulo y la entrada, y el acceso a la vía pública, la acera, y luego descubrió que no era tanto una preocupación del príncipe como de su equipo de seguridad.

Al príncipe Terrence, por lo visto, no le gustaba llevar escolta. Pero Stephan, que había trabajado con su padre, sabía que era absolutamente necesaria.

Después de asegurarle que el hotel era seguro, Candy le dio el nombre de una empresa de seguridad en la que podía contratar más personal si lo creía necesario.

Personalmente, no le gustaba tener un montón de guardaespaldas dando vueltas por el hotel, pero no podía decirle que estropeaban el entorno.

Después de colgar, recibió tres llamadas en rápida sucesión: lady Eliza, que quería unos aperitivos que sólo podían comprarse en un supermercado de la ciudad, Kiki VonElsborn, que necesitaba el nombre del director de los grandes almacenes Melborn's porque uno de los dependientes la había acusado «injustamente» de robar cuando ella salió de la tienda llevando puesta «por accidente» una pashmina de cachemir y Portia Miletto, una rica italiana que se había dejado el bolso en un taxi y necesitaba que lo recuperase urgentemente.

Para hacer todos esos encargos necesitó media tarde.

Cuando por fin volvió de la sastrería del hombre que había encontrado el bolso de Portia Miletto, al que dio cincuenta dólares de propina, estaba agotada.

Pero cuando recibió una llamada desde la suite del príncipe Terrence, el cansancio se le pasó como por ensalmo.

**-Gracias por venir, señorita White.**

**-De nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted**?

Él la miró, muy serio.

**-¿Podría entrar un momento y tomar una copa conmigo?**

Candy se quedó de piedra. Estaba acostumbrada a que algunos clientes coqueteasen con ella... pero esos clientes solían ser mucho mayores y mucho menos atractivos que el príncipe.

**-Necesito su ayuda.**

**-Ah, muy bien. Dígame.**

**-Por favor, entre** -insistió el príncipe Terrence, llevándola hasta el salón de la suite que Candy conocía como la palma de su mano-. **Siéntese **-sonrió, ofreciéndole una copa de champán.

**-No puedo, estoy trabajando.**

**-La mayoría de las mujeres no rechazan una copa de champán.**

**-Seguro que hay muchas cosas que las mujeres no rechazan cuando usted se las ofrece.**

El príncipe sonrió, estudiándola.

**-No tiene usted ningún respeto especial por mi posición, ¿verdad, señorita White?**

**-Respeto por igual a todos nuestros clientes.**

**-Buena respuesta. Su sinceridad resulta refrescante.**

Candy se puso colorada como una colegiala.

**-¿Para qué me necesitaba, Alteza?**

**-Verá, es un poco... fastidioso** -empezó a decir él-. **Éste es un asunto que requiere la máxima discreción.**

Candy empezó a temerse lo peor. ¿Habría matado a alguien? ¿Necesitaba que lo ayudase a librarse del cadáver?

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Karen Klaise.**

Una pena. No había matado a nadie. Casi desearía que lo hubiera hecho... habría sido más fácil que lidiar con Karen Klaise.

**-¿Sí?**

**-Bueno, verá... creo que está decidida a volver a verme. En otras palabras, creo que podría volver por el hotel.**

Candy no sabía qué decir. Por un lado, estaba segura de que era así y más segura de que Karen Klaise podría convertirse en una pesadilla. Por otro lado, le molestaba que, después de haber pasado un buen rato con ella haciendo a saber qué, ahora el príncipe intentase darle esquinazo.

**-¿Qué quería pedirme?**

**-Que si la señorita Klaise llama o aparece por aquí le diga que no estoy.** Muy feo, pensó Candy. Pero era parte de su trabajo, mientras no tuviera que involucrarse personalmente.

**-En otras palabras, quiere que ponga un cartel de «No molestar» en su puerta.**

**-Sí. Siempre que se trate de la señorita Klaise.**

-**Es normal comprobar si el cliente quiere recibir llamadas, Alteza, pero no solemos seleccionarlas. Quizá lo que necesita sea un secretario privado que se encargue de esas cosas.**

**-Mi secretario no me ha acompañado en este viaje y no puedo confiar mis asuntos privados a nadie. Por eso pido su ayuda... porque me encuentro en la posición de tener que confiar en usted.**

**-No sé si me siento cómoda con eso.**

**-¿Tiene que sentirse cómoda?**

Candy lo miró, irritada.

**-Alteza, con todo respeto, mi trabajo no incluye eliminar a las admiradoras delos clientes, sean quienes sean.**

Él pareció divertido.

-**Y si la persona en cuestión fuera un hombre en lugar de una mujer... ¿qué haría si le pidiera que no me pasara las llamadas de un reportero pesado?**

La había pillado. Eso era algo que Candy haría encantada.

**-Eso es diferente.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Claro que sí.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Pues... para empezar, porque eso sería invadir la privacidad del cliente. Eso es lo que intentamos evitar en el hotel Montclair.**

**-¿Y quién dice que las llamadas de la señorita Klaise no sean una invasión de mi privacidad?**

**-Anoche tuvo una cita con ella **-contestó Candy, que inmediatamente lamentó haberlo dicho. Afortunadamente para ella, el príncipe Terrence no se mostró ofendido.

**-¿Una cita?** -repitió, levantando una ceja.

**-¿No se llama así en su país?**

**-No.**

**-Sí, bueno, en cualquier caso no es asunto mío...**

**-No, no lo es.**

**-Pero hablando como mujer, podría ser muy incómodo para mí tener que librarme de la señorita Klaise después de que pasara la noche con usted.**

El príncipe sonrió, pero parecía impaciente. -**Yo no diría que «pasó la noche conmigo», señorita White.**

**-En fin, sé que no es asunto mío...**

**-No.**

**-Pero no me siento cómoda teniendo que mentir por otra persona.**

**-¿Es una mentira decirle que no puedo ponerme al teléfono?**

Candy suspiró.

**-Muy bien, haré lo que pueda.**

**-Seguro que lo hará estupendamente**.

Candy vaciló un momento antes de preguntar:

**-¿Se porta usted así con todas sus novias cuando pierde interés por ellas?**

**-¿Se porta usted así con todos los clientes? -**replicó él.

-**Depende de las circunstancias.**

**-Ah, pues a mí me pasa lo mismo. Aparentemente, dijera lo que dijera siempre le ganaba por la mano.**

**-De acuerdo, usted gana. Haré todo lo que pueda.**

Candy se levantó, pero él la detuvo.

-**Quiero hacerle una pregunta, señorita White.**

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Se pone usted así de difícil cada vez que un cliente le pide algo?**

Ella sonrió.

-**No me gusta hacer que otras personas se sientan rechazadas.**

El príncipe pareció pensarlo un momento.

**-Probablemente, ésa es una cualidad admirable.**

**-Gracias. ¿Quiere alguna cosa más?**

**-No.**

**-Muy bien entonces. No dude en llamar si necesita algo.**

Cuando salió de la habitación se sentía tan irritada con el príncipe como consigo misma. ¿Qué le pasaba? Le habían pedido que hiciera cosas mucho más ridículas y nunca le había molestado. Además, no pasar llamadas era algo que hacían frecuentemente en el Montclair. ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto? Ella no era fan de Karen Klaise...

Negarse a no pasarle las llamadas de la actriz había sido algo personal y eso era ridículo.

Mientras volvía a la oficina se dijo a sí misma que se sentía ofendida no como empleada del hotel sino como mujer. No le gustaba despachar a Karen Klaise sólo porque el príncipe se hubiera cansado de ella.

Aunque estaba segura de que Karen había llamado a los fotógrafos. Y tener que lidiar con los fotógrafos le había llevado mucho más tiempo que no pasar una llamada...

No, se dijo a sí misma, de todas formas no estaba bien pedirle que le quitara de encima a la actriz.

La mañana siguiente estuvo repleta de peticiones del séquito real, desde tratamientos de spa a desfiles de modelos privados para la princesa Elroy y lady Eliza o comidas para Stephan y los demás escoltas porque no podían salir del hotel. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, también había numerosas peticiones de la baronesa Kiki Von Elsbon, que hacía lo imposible por enterarse de dónde pensaba almorzar el príncipe, dónde iba cuando salía del hotel... Era tan transparente que podría haberla divertido si no estuviera atendiendo tantas peticiones.

Por la tarde, Candy fue a visitar a Bernice Dorbrook, que era una cliente encantadora. Bernice, una mujer del Medio Oeste que siempre decía lo que pensaba, era una millonaria excéntrica que había disfrutado de la amistad de algunas de las personas más famosas de la historia reciente. Sus anécdotas sobre Cary Grant y Mirna Loy eran siempre divertidas y una de las cosas que más le gustaban en el mundo era una buena sesión de cotilleos.

-**Tengo entendido que hay miembros de la realeza en el hotel** -le dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta-. **¿El príncipe Terrence de Grandchester? Cuéntamelo todo.**

CANDY sonrió, impaciente.

**-Sí, ha oído bien. Su Alteza está en la planta de arriba.**

**-¡Ooooooh! **-Bernice juntó las manos**-. Y veo que lo encuentras éntame todo lo que sepas.**

-**Señora Dorbrook...** -empezó a decir Candy, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de la otra mujer**-. Yo no encuentro interesante al príncipe Terrence.**

Bernice Dorbrook levantó una ceja para estudiarla.

-**Te conozco desde hace cinco años, querida. Nunca te había visto tan exasperada con nadie. El príncipe Terrence lleva aquí apenas veinticuatro horas y ya te ha sacado de quicio. Eso es que te interesa.**

Cielos, tenía razón. Candy no solía enfadarse con nadie, especialmente con los clientes. ¿Qué tenía el príncipe Terrence que la ponía de los nervios? Era absurdo. Y, francamente, estaba ocurriendo en el peor momento. Albert necesitaba al príncipe porque veía su visita como un posible resurgimiento del hotel Montclair y ella tenía que poner todo de su parte para que así fuera.

**-¿Es tan atractivo como en las fotografías?** -preguntó Bernice-. **¿Alto, guapo?**

**-Es...** -no tenía sentido negarlo. Era la absoluta definición de alto y guapo**-. Es atractivo... a su manera: alto un príncipe europeo, ya se puede imaginar.**

**-Y esos ojos **-dijo Bernice, suspirando-. **Tan azules como los de Paul Newman**.

Candy sonrió.

-**Casi. Pero es un tipo muy arrogante.**

**-Como a mí me gustan **-dijo la señora Dorbrook, moviendo cómicamente las cejas-. **Y no soy la única que piensa eso.**

**-No, seguramente no.**

**-¿Sabes que conocí a su padre hace muchos años?**

**-No, no lo sabía. ¿Cómo era?**

**-Un hombre maravilloso. No tan guapo como su hijo, ni mucho menos, pero tenía un corazón tan grande que una no se fijaba en eso. Le importaba todo el mundo, especialmente la gente más desfavorecida.**

**-¿También conoció a su mujer?** -preguntó Candy, fascinada.

**-No mucho. Era una mujer muy callada que quería mucho a su hijo, pero apenas hablaba en público. Siempre pensé que estaba enferma. Creo que tuvo fiebres reumáticas de niña o algo así. En fin, durante toda su vida tuvo el corazón débil y cuando murió repentinamente, la verdad es que no me sorprendió demasiado.**

**-Qué pena. Yo creo que a su hijo le habría venido bien la influencia de una á así tendría más respeto por las mujeres. **Bernice la estudió durante un momento.

-**0 sea, que está dándote muchos problemas, ¿no, cariño?**

**-Toneladas.**

**-Ah.**

Candy arrugó el ceño, aunque conocía a Bernice Dorbrook lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba pensando. Y también la conocía lo suficiente como para bromear con ella.

**-¿Qué quiere decir con ese «ah»?**

**-¿Yo?** -Bernice se llevó una mano al pecho, con gesto de sorpresa-. **Yo sólo estaba haciendo... una observación.**

**-¿Y cuál es esa observación exactamente?**

La señora Dorbrook se encogió de hombros.

**-Que tú serías una princesa encantadora.**

Si Candy hubiera estado bebiendo agua en ese momento se habría atragantado.

-¿**Una qué?**

**-Me has oído, una princesa encantadora. La princesa Candy de Grandchester.**

Candy soltó una carcajada.

**-Por favor... le aconsejo que no apueste dinero por mí. Mientras no termine en la cárcel por asesina me doy por satisfecha.**

**-¿Lo ves? Por eso lo sé. Nunca me he casado con un hombre al que no hubiera querido asesinar. Así es como se sabe que va a ser una relación apasionada.**

**-Oh, Bernice **-Candy le puso una mano en el hombro-. **Créame, en este caso no va a haber ni asesinatos ni matrimonios. La verdad es que estoy deseando que el príncipe Terrence se vaya del hotel.**

**-Ya veremos. Mientras tanto, cuéntamelo todo. Me encanta cotillear sobre los miembros de la realeza.**

**-Desgraciadamente, no es usted la única -**suspiró Candy, antes de contarle lo de los reporteros que intentaban conseguir una fotografía de Karen Klaise-. **Tengo la impresión de que Karen Klaise no va a ser la única candidata a princesa que pase por aquí.**

**-Quizá no -**asintió Bemice-. **Pero tú tienes cosas más importantes de las que ocuparte.**

**-¿Se refiere al príncipe Terrence?**

**-No, me refiero a la princesa Elroy. 0 más bien... -**Bernice se detuvo un momento, como esperando un redoble de tambor-, **Elroy Germorenko, como se la conocía en mi época**.

Candy se quedó sorprendida.

**-¿La conoce?**

**-Vagamente -**contestó la señor Dorbrook-. **Lo suficiente como para saber que es una mujer que siempre se sale con la suya. Tiene complejo de reina y, si no me equivoco, ser princesa no es suficiente para Elroy Germorenko.**

**-¿No?**

**-Cuidado con ella. Te lo aseguro, es mejor que no te pongas en su camino.**

Al día siguiente, Candy empezó a entender lo que Bernice había querido decir sobre la madrastra del príncipe Terrence.

El día había empezado con una complicada petición de la princesa Elroy: quería que llamase al peluquero más famoso de Nueva York para que le arreglase el pelo a ella y a su hija en la suite. El precio, le dijo la princesa, no tenía importancia; y fue esa frase la que, por fin, consiguió que François Labeaux aceptase acudir al Montclair.

En cuanto hubo conseguido aquel pequeño milagro, recibió otra llamada de la princesa, esta vez pidiendo que enviara una segunda doncella para limpiar una mancha que la primera había dejado en el picaporte.

Era sorprendente imaginar cómo Elroy había visto la mancha, pero Candy sospechaba que había estado buscándola a propósito. Y así todo el día. Cada vez que había un problema en la suite de la princesa, por pequeño que fuera, ella tenía que acudir al rescate. Cuando, por la tarde, recibió una nueva llamada estuvo a punto de no contestar, pero su trabajo consistía en atender a los clientes de modo que, suspirando, descolgó el teléfono.

Pero no fue la princesa quien contestó sino el príncipe Terrence.

**-Por favor, suba a mi habitación.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Es un tema delicado. Tengo que hablar con usted en privado.**

**-Muy bien. Subiré enseguida.**

Cuando atravesaba el vestíbulo, Candy vio a una mujer con cara de caballo que no podía ser más que lady Susana, registrándose en recepción. Y cuando la oyó hablar con ese afectado acento británico estuvo segura de que tenía que ser la hija de un duque.

De modo que aquella mujer era la que la princesa Elroy tenía en mente para su hijastro...

Una pareja imposible. El instinto le decía que no era una mujer por la que el príncipe Terrence pudiera sentirse interesado. Fuera su aspecto físico, no demasiado agraciado, o su actitud superior, Candy no sabía por qué estaba tan segura.

Pero estaba segura.

Pasó por delante del mostrador de recepción sin decir nada y tomó el ascensor pensando en la conversación que la princesa Elroy había mantenido con la columnista del New York Tattler. ¿Qué estaría tramando la madrastra de Terrence? ¿Y a quién iba a ocultarle su plan si pensaba publicarlo en un periódico?

Candy estaba asombrada de la cantidad de secretos que tenía que ocultar con aquellos dos clientes. Claro que eso era parte de su trabajo. A veces había tenido que atender a un marido y su mujer que, sin saberlo, estaban alojados en la misma planta del hotel.

Pero aquello era diferente. Era... más difícil. Aunque no sabía por qué. Cuando llamó a la puerta de la suite, él abrió casi de inmediato.

-**Esto estaba en el candelabro** -dijo, mostrándole algo que llevaba en la mano.

**-¿Qué es?** -preguntó Candy.

El príncipe Terrence lo dejó sobre la mesita de café y el objeto salió rodando como si fuera una canica.

-**Un micrófono.**

**-¿Un micrófono?** Aquello era increíble.

-**Exactamente.**

**-¿Alguien ha puesto un micrófono en su habitación?**

**-¿Usted no lo sabía?**

**-Pues claro que no lo sabía. ¿Por qué iban a poner un micrófono en su habitación?**

**-Eso lo que esperaba que usted me explicase.**

**-No tengo ni idea...**

**-Eso es lo que imaginaba que diría, desgraciadamente.**

El asombro de Candy se convirtió en recelo. No estaba preguntándole si sabía algo, estaba preguntándole qué sabía.

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-Que alguien ha puesto un micrófono en mi suite, de modo que, evidentemente, éste no es un hotel seguro.**

**-Éste es un hotel seguro...**

**-Pero alguien ha entrado en la suite y ha colocado un micrófono.**

**-¿Está pensando en alguien en particular?**

El príncipe Terrence levantó una ceja.

**-Hace dos noches, después de que usted entrase en la suite y viera a la señorita Klaise, los fotógrafos aparecieron en la puerta del hotel.**

**-Sí, pero ya habíamos:..**

**-Y hoy ese micrófono prácticamente me ha caído encima. Podría haber creído que los fotógrafos eran cosa de Karen, pero esto... nadie tiene acceso a mi habitación excepto los empleados del hotel.**

Y la señorita Klaise, pensó Candy, pero se lo guardó para sí misma. No podía acusara Karen Klaise porque no tenía pruebas.

**-¿Y bien? -**preguntó el príncipe.

**-¿Y bien qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-Quiero saber si tiene usted una explicación razonable para esto.**

**-Pues...**

¿Qué podía decir? Aunque Karen Klaise era una pésima actriz, no podía acusarla de poner un micrófono en la habitación porque no tenía pruebas. Además, ¿por qué iba a hacer algo así?

¿Quién tendría interés en grabar las conversaciones del príncipe? Un periodista quizá. ¿Luisa Horton? Pero no podía saber si la conversación que había oído en la suite de la princesa tenía algo que ver con aquello...

De hecho, no podía decir nada de la conversación porque su trabajo consistía enser discreta, no en repetir cosas que hubiera oído en las habitaciones.

Por mucho que hubiera oído.

De modo que tenía que guardarse sus sospechas, aunque eso significara incriminarse a sí misma.

**-¿Qué?** -preguntó el príncipe, sus ojos azules echando chispas.

-**Lo siento, pero no puedo darle una explicación.**

Ahora, cuando Albert estaba más preocupado que nunca por el futuro del hotel, no era el mejor momento para irritar al cliente más importante.

**-¿No?**

**-No tengo ni idea de cómo ha llegado aquí ese micrófono**. Terrence sacudió la cabeza.

**-Entonces, reconoce que en este hotel hay problemas de seguridad. Y que algún empleado podría estar involucrado en esto por dinero.**

Aunque no la había acusado a ella en particular, sería fácil tomárselo como algo personal. Y, de todas formas, Candy estaba exasperada.

-**Mire, Alteza, puede que usted sea una persona muy importante en su país y, desde luego, es cliente de este hotel y se merece un respeto, pero no tiene usted derecho a hablarme de esa forma.**

**-Entonces, quizá debería hablar con su jefe. **Candy se encogió de hombros.

-**Haga lo que quiera. Pero dudo que él pueda darle una explicación. Podemos aumentar la seguridad... incluso llamar a un especialista para que venga a comprobar si hay más micrófonos si así se siente más seguro. Y también podría hacerle un informe de dónde he estado desde que usted llegó al hotel Montclair. No será difícil considerando que todo mi tiempo ha estado dedicado a acomodar a su familia y sus amigos -**él la miraba, de brazos cruzados, esperando que terminase-. **Pero si de verdad le preocupa su intimidad, sugiero que elija a sus acompañantes con más cuidado.**

**-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?**

**-Nada en absoluto.**

**-Señorita White, es usted exageradamente atrevida.**

**-No suelo serlo. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que atender a otros clientes.**

Candy no esperó respuesta. Sencillamente, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al despacho de Albert para que la despidiera del mejor puesto de trabajo que había tenido nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Elizabeth Harbison y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

UN BELLO ROMANCE

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Para sorpresa de nadie, especialmente de Candy, al día siguiente todos los periódicos mencionaban a Karen Klaise y al príncipe Terrence. Había fotos, pero en ninguna de ellas podía identificarse el hotel. Candy decidió no decírselo a Albert, pero daba igual porque él mismo se había dado cuenta.

**-Habría estado bien** -murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo gris-. **No sé cuánto tiempo podremos seguir en el negocio si esto no prospera.**

A Candy se le encogía el corazón al verlo tan deprimido. Albert había trabajado mucho durante toda su vida y ahora empezaba a pensar que todo había sido en vano.

**-Todo se arreglará, ya** verás -intentó animarlo. Pero ella, como Albert, estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

No estaba preocupada por ella misma. Podría encontrar trabajo en cualquier otra parte y a menudo había pensado irse a Europa o a Japón. Pero aquello era la vida de Albert, que había puesto todo su corazón en cada detalle del hotel Montclair.

**-Seguro que sí** -asintió él-. **Siempre hemos salido adelante**.

Candy miró el registro, con un buen número de habitaciones vacías.

**-Claro que sí.**

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

**-Perdona. El deber me llama.**

**-Eso es lo que me gusta oír**.

Era Stephan, uno de los escoltas del príncipe, llamando para preguntar por la seguridad en el perímetro del hotel. Candy le explicó las diferencias en las leyes americanas sobre traspaso de propiedad privada, el vestíbulo y la entrada, y el acceso a la vía pública, la acera, y luego descubrió que no era tanto una preocupación del príncipe como de su equipo de seguridad.

Al príncipe Terrence, por lo visto, no le gustaba llevar escolta. Pero Stephan, que había trabajado con su padre, sabía que era absolutamente necesaria.

Después de asegurarle que el hotel era seguro, Candy le dio el nombre de una empresa de seguridad en la que podía contratar más personal si lo creía necesario.

Personalmente, no le gustaba tener un montón de guardaespaldas dando vueltas por el hotel, pero no podía decirle que estropeaban el entorno.

Después de colgar, recibió tres llamadas en rápida sucesión: lady Eliza, que quería unos aperitivos que sólo podían comprarse en un supermercado de la ciudad, Kiki VonElsborn, que necesitaba el nombre del director de los grandes almacenes Melborn's porque uno de los dependientes la había acusado «injustamente» de robar cuando ella salió de la tienda llevando puesta «por accidente» una pashmina de cachemir y Portia Miletto, una rica italiana que se había dejado el bolso en un taxi y necesitaba que lo recuperase urgentemente.

Para hacer todos esos encargos necesitó media tarde.

Cuando por fin volvió de la sastrería del hombre que había encontrado el bolso de Portia Miletto, al que dio cincuenta dólares de propina, estaba agotada.

Pero cuando recibió una llamada desde la suite del príncipe Terrence, el cansancio se le pasó como por ensalmo.

**-Gracias por venir, señorita White.**

**-De nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted**?

Él la miró, muy serio.

**-¿Podría entrar un momento y tomar una copa conmigo?**

Candy se quedó de piedra. Estaba acostumbrada a que algunos clientes coqueteasen con ella... pero esos clientes solían ser mucho mayores y mucho menos atractivos que el príncipe.

**-Necesito su ayuda.**

**-Ah, muy bien. Dígame.**

**-Por favor, entre** -insistió el príncipe Terrence, llevándola hasta el salón de la suite que Candy conocía como la palma de su mano-. **Siéntese **-sonrió, ofreciéndole una copa de champán.

**-No puedo, estoy trabajando.**

**-La mayoría de las mujeres no rechazan una copa de champán.**

**-Seguro que hay muchas cosas que las mujeres no rechazan cuando usted se las ofrece.**

El príncipe sonrió, estudiándola.

**-No tiene usted ningún respeto especial por mi posición, ¿verdad, señorita White?**

**-Respeto por igual a todos nuestros clientes.**

**-Buena respuesta. Su sinceridad resulta refrescante.**

Candy se puso colorada como una colegiala.

**-¿Para qué me necesitaba, Alteza?**

**-Verá, es un poco... fastidioso** -empezó a decir él-. **Éste es un asunto que requiere la máxima discreción.**

Candy empezó a temerse lo peor. ¿Habría matado a alguien? ¿Necesitaba que lo ayudase a librarse del cadáver?

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Karen Klaise.**

Una pena. No había matado a nadie. Casi desearía que lo hubiera hecho... habría sido más fácil que lidiar con Karen Klaise.

**-¿Sí?**

**-Bueno, verá... creo que está decidida a volver a verme. En otras palabras, creo que podría volver por el hotel.**

Candy no sabía qué decir. Por un lado, estaba segura de que era así y más segura de que Karen Klaise podría convertirse en una pesadilla. Por otro lado, le molestaba que, después de haber pasado un buen rato con ella haciendo a saber qué, ahora el príncipe intentase darle esquinazo.

**-¿Qué quería pedirme?**

**-Que si la señorita Klaise llama o aparece por aquí le diga que no estoy.** Muy feo, pensó Candy. Pero era parte de su trabajo, mientras no tuviera que involucrarse personalmente.

**-En otras palabras, quiere que ponga un cartel de «No molestar» en su puerta.**

**-Sí. Siempre que se trate de la señorita Klaise.**

-**Es normal comprobar si el cliente quiere recibir llamadas, Alteza, pero no solemos seleccionarlas. Quizá lo que necesita sea un secretario privado que se encargue de esas cosas.**

**-Mi secretario no me ha acompañado en este viaje y no puedo confiar mis asuntos privados a nadie. Por eso pido su ayuda... porque me encuentro en la posición de tener que confiar en usted.**

**-No sé si me siento cómoda con eso.**

**-¿Tiene que sentirse cómoda?**

Candy lo miró, irritada.

**-Alteza, con todo respeto, mi trabajo no incluye eliminar a las admiradoras delos clientes, sean quienes sean.**

Él pareció divertido.

-**Y si la persona en cuestión fuera un hombre en lugar de una mujer... ¿qué haría si le pidiera que no me pasara las llamadas de un reportero pesado?**

La había pillado. Eso era algo que Candy haría encantada.

**-Eso es diferente.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Claro que sí.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Pues... para empezar, porque eso sería invadir la privacidad del cliente. Eso es lo que intentamos evitar en el hotel Montclair.**

**-¿Y quién dice que las llamadas de la señorita Klaise no sean una invasión de mi privacidad?**

**-Anoche tuvo una cita con ella **-contestó Candy, que inmediatamente lamentó haberlo dicho. Afortunadamente para ella, el príncipe Terrence no se mostró ofendido.

**-¿Una cita?** -repitió, levantando una ceja.

**-¿No se llama así en su país?**

**-No.**

**-Sí, bueno, en cualquier caso no es asunto mío...**

**-No, no lo es.**

**-Pero hablando como mujer, podría ser muy incómodo para mí tener que librarme de la señorita Klaise después de que pasara la noche con usted.**

El príncipe sonrió, pero parecía impaciente. -**Yo no diría que «pasó la noche conmigo», señorita White.**

**-En fin, sé que no es asunto mío...**

**-No.**

**-Pero no me siento cómoda teniendo que mentir por otra persona.**

**-¿Es una mentira decirle que no puedo ponerme al teléfono?**

Candy suspiró.

**-Muy bien, haré lo que pueda.**

**-Seguro que lo hará estupendamente**.

Candy vaciló un momento antes de preguntar:

**-¿Se porta usted así con todas sus novias cuando pierde interés por ellas?**

**-¿Se porta usted así con todos los clientes? -**replicó él.

-**Depende de las circunstancias.**

**-Ah, pues a mí me pasa lo mismo. Aparentemente, dijera lo que dijera siempre le ganaba por la mano.**

**-De acuerdo, usted gana. Haré todo lo que pueda.**

Candy se levantó, pero él la detuvo.

-**Quiero hacerle una pregunta, señorita White.**

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Se pone usted así de difícil cada vez que un cliente le pide algo?**

Ella sonrió.

-**No me gusta hacer que otras personas se sientan rechazadas.**

El príncipe pareció pensarlo un momento.

**-Probablemente, ésa es una cualidad admirable.**

**-Gracias. ¿Quiere alguna cosa más?**

**-No.**

**-Muy bien entonces. No dude en llamar si necesita algo.**

Cuando salió de la habitación se sentía tan irritada con el príncipe como consigo misma. ¿Qué le pasaba? Le habían pedido que hiciera cosas mucho más ridículas y nunca le había molestado. Además, no pasar llamadas era algo que hacían frecuentemente en el Montclair. ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto? Ella no era fan de Karen Klaise...

Negarse a no pasarle las llamadas de la actriz había sido algo personal y eso era ridículo.

Mientras volvía a la oficina se dijo a sí misma que se sentía ofendida no como empleada del hotel sino como mujer. No le gustaba despachar a Karen Klaise sólo porque el príncipe se hubiera cansado de ella.

Aunque estaba segura de que Karen había llamado a los fotógrafos. Y tener que lidiar con los fotógrafos le había llevado mucho más tiempo que no pasar una llamada...

No, se dijo a sí misma, de todas formas no estaba bien pedirle que le quitara de encima a la actriz.

La mañana siguiente estuvo repleta de peticiones del séquito real, desde tratamientos de spa a desfiles de modelos privados para la princesa Elroy y lady Eliza o comidas para Stephan y los demás escoltas porque no podían salir del hotel. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, también había numerosas peticiones de la baronesa Kiki Von Elsbon, que hacía lo imposible por enterarse de dónde pensaba almorzar el príncipe, dónde iba cuando salía del hotel... Era tan transparente que podría haberla divertido si no estuviera atendiendo tantas peticiones.

Por la tarde, Candy fue a visitar a Bernice Dorbrook, que era una cliente encantadora. Bernice, una mujer del Medio Oeste que siempre decía lo que pensaba, era una millonaria excéntrica que había disfrutado de la amistad de algunas de las personas más famosas de la historia reciente. Sus anécdotas sobre Cary Grant y Mirna Loy eran siempre divertidas y una de las cosas que más le gustaban en el mundo era una buena sesión de cotilleos.

-**Tengo entendido que hay miembros de la realeza en el hotel** -le dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta-. **¿El príncipe Terrence de Grandchester? Cuéntamelo todo.**

CANDY sonrió, impaciente.

**-Sí, ha oído bien. Su Alteza está en la planta de arriba.**

**-¡Ooooooh! **-Bernice juntó las manos**-. Y veo que lo encuentras éntame todo lo que sepas.**

-**Señora Dorbrook...** -empezó a decir Candy, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de la otra mujer**-. Yo no encuentro interesante al príncipe Terrence.**

Bernice Dorbrook levantó una ceja para estudiarla.

-**Te conozco desde hace cinco años, querida. Nunca te había visto tan exasperada con nadie. El príncipe Terrence lleva aquí apenas veinticuatro horas y ya te ha sacado de quicio. Eso es que te interesa.**

Cielos, tenía razón. Candy no solía enfadarse con nadie, especialmente con los clientes. ¿Qué tenía el príncipe Terrence que la ponía de los nervios? Era absurdo. Y, francamente, estaba ocurriendo en el peor momento. Albert necesitaba al príncipe porque veía su visita como un posible resurgimiento del hotel Montclair y ella tenía que poner todo de su parte para que así fuera.

**-¿Es tan atractivo como en las fotografías?** -preguntó Bernice-. **¿Alto, guapo?**

**-Es...** -no tenía sentido negarlo. Era la absoluta definición de alto y guapo**-. Es atractivo... a su manera: alto un príncipe europeo, ya se puede imaginar.**

**-Y esos ojos **-dijo Bernice, suspirando-. **Tan azules como los de Paul Newman**.

Candy sonrió.

-**Casi. Pero es un tipo muy arrogante.**

**-Como a mí me gustan **-dijo la señora Dorbrook, moviendo cómicamente las cejas-. **Y no soy la única que piensa eso.**

**-No, seguramente no.**

**-¿Sabes que conocí a su padre hace muchos años?**

**-No, no lo sabía. ¿Cómo era?**

**-Un hombre maravilloso. No tan guapo como su hijo, ni mucho menos, pero tenía un corazón tan grande que una no se fijaba en eso. Le importaba todo el mundo, especialmente la gente más desfavorecida.**

**-¿También conoció a su mujer?** -preguntó Candy, fascinada.

**-No mucho. Era una mujer muy callada que quería mucho a su hijo, pero apenas hablaba en público. Siempre pensé que estaba enferma. Creo que tuvo fiebres reumáticas de niña o algo así. En fin, durante toda su vida tuvo el corazón débil y cuando murió repentinamente, la verdad es que no me sorprendió demasiado.**

**-Qué pena. Yo creo que a su hijo le habría venido bien la influencia de una á así tendría más respeto por las mujeres. **Bernice la estudió durante un momento.

-**0 sea, que está dándote muchos problemas, ¿no, cariño?**

**-Toneladas.**

**-Ah.**

Candy arrugó el ceño, aunque conocía a Bernice Dorbrook lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba pensando. Y también la conocía lo suficiente como para bromear con ella.

**-¿Qué quiere decir con ese «ah»?**

**-¿Yo?** -Bernice se llevó una mano al pecho, con gesto de sorpresa-. **Yo sólo estaba haciendo... una observación.**

**-¿Y cuál es esa observación exactamente?**

La señora Dorbrook se encogió de hombros.

**-Que tú serías una princesa encantadora.**

Si Candy hubiera estado bebiendo agua en ese momento se habría atragantado.

-¿**Una qué?**

**-Me has oído, una princesa encantadora. La princesa Candy de Grandchester.**

Candy soltó una carcajada.

**-Por favor... le aconsejo que no apueste dinero por mí. Mientras no termine en la cárcel por asesina me doy por satisfecha.**

**-¿Lo ves? Por eso lo sé. Nunca me he casado con un hombre al que no hubiera querido asesinar. Así es como se sabe que va a ser una relación apasionada.**

**-Oh, Bernice **-Candy le puso una mano en el hombro-. **Créame, en este caso no va a haber ni asesinatos ni matrimonios. La verdad es que estoy deseando que el príncipe Terrence se vaya del hotel.**

**-Ya veremos. Mientras tanto, cuéntamelo todo. Me encanta cotillear sobre los miembros de la realeza.**

**-Desgraciadamente, no es usted la única -**suspiró Candy, antes de contarle lo de los reporteros que intentaban conseguir una fotografía de Karen Klaise-. **Tengo la impresión de que Karen Klaise no va a ser la única candidata a princesa que pase por aquí.**

**-Quizá no -**asintió Bemice-. **Pero tú tienes cosas más importantes de las que ocuparte.**

**-¿Se refiere al príncipe Terrence?**

**-No, me refiero a la princesa Elroy. 0 más bien... -**Bernice se detuvo un momento, como esperando un redoble de tambor-, **Elroy Germorenko, como se la conocía en mi época**.

Candy se quedó sorprendida.

**-¿La conoce?**

**-Vagamente -**contestó la señor Dorbrook-. **Lo suficiente como para saber que es una mujer que siempre se sale con la suya. Tiene complejo de reina y, si no me equivoco, ser princesa no es suficiente para Elroy Germorenko.**

**-¿No?**

**-Cuidado con ella. Te lo aseguro, es mejor que no te pongas en su camino.**

Al día siguiente, Candy empezó a entender lo que Bernice había querido decir sobre la madrastra del príncipe Terrence.

El día había empezado con una complicada petición de la princesa Elroy: quería que llamase al peluquero más famoso de Nueva York para que le arreglase el pelo a ella y a su hija en la suite. El precio, le dijo la princesa, no tenía importancia; y fue esa frase la que, por fin, consiguió que François Labeaux aceptase acudir al Montclair.

En cuanto hubo conseguido aquel pequeño milagro, recibió otra llamada de la princesa, esta vez pidiendo que enviara una segunda doncella para limpiar una mancha que la primera había dejado en el picaporte.

Era sorprendente imaginar cómo Elroy había visto la mancha, pero Candy sospechaba que había estado buscándola a propósito. Y así todo el día. Cada vez que había un problema en la suite de la princesa, por pequeño que fuera, ella tenía que acudir al rescate. Cuando, por la tarde, recibió una nueva llamada estuvo a punto de no contestar, pero su trabajo consistía en atender a los clientes de modo que, suspirando, descolgó el teléfono.

Pero no fue la princesa quien contestó sino el príncipe Terrence.

**-Por favor, suba a mi habitación.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Es un tema delicado. Tengo que hablar con usted en privado.**

**-Muy bien. Subiré enseguida.**

Cuando atravesaba el vestíbulo, Candy vio a una mujer con cara de caballo que no podía ser más que lady Susana, registrándose en recepción. Y cuando la oyó hablar con ese afectado acento británico estuvo segura de que tenía que ser la hija de un duque.

De modo que aquella mujer era la que la princesa Elroy tenía en mente para su hijastro...

Una pareja imposible. El instinto le decía que no era una mujer por la que el príncipe Terrence pudiera sentirse interesado. Fuera su aspecto físico, no demasiado agraciado, o su actitud superior, Candy no sabía por qué estaba tan segura.

Pero estaba segura.

Pasó por delante del mostrador de recepción sin decir nada y tomó el ascensor pensando en la conversación que la princesa Elroy había mantenido con la columnista del New York Tattler. ¿Qué estaría tramando la madrastra de Terrence? ¿Y a quién iba a ocultarle su plan si pensaba publicarlo en un periódico?

Candy estaba asombrada de la cantidad de secretos que tenía que ocultar con aquellos dos clientes. Claro que eso era parte de su trabajo. A veces había tenido que atender a un marido y su mujer que, sin saberlo, estaban alojados en la misma planta del hotel.

Pero aquello era diferente. Era... más difícil. Aunque no sabía por qué. Cuando llamó a la puerta de la suite, él abrió casi de inmediato.

-**Esto estaba en el candelabro** -dijo, mostrándole algo que llevaba en la mano.

**-¿Qué es?** -preguntó Candy.

El príncipe Terrence lo dejó sobre la mesita de café y el objeto salió rodando como si fuera una canica.

-**Un micrófono.**

**-¿Un micrófono?** Aquello era increíble.

-**Exactamente.**

**-¿Alguien ha puesto un micrófono en su habitación?**

**-¿Usted no lo sabía?**

**-Pues claro que no lo sabía. ¿Por qué iban a poner un micrófono en su habitación?**

**-Eso lo que esperaba que usted me explicase.**

**-No tengo ni idea...**

**-Eso es lo que imaginaba que diría, desgraciadamente.**

El asombro de Candy se convirtió en recelo. No estaba preguntándole si sabía algo, estaba preguntándole qué sabía.

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-Que alguien ha puesto un micrófono en mi suite, de modo que, evidentemente, éste no es un hotel seguro.**

**-Éste es un hotel seguro...**

**-Pero alguien ha entrado en la suite y ha colocado un micrófono.**

**-¿Está pensando en alguien en particular?**

El príncipe Terrence levantó una ceja.

**-Hace dos noches, después de que usted entrase en la suite y viera a la señorita Klaise, los fotógrafos aparecieron en la puerta del hotel.**

**-Sí, pero ya habíamos:..**

**-Y hoy ese micrófono prácticamente me ha caído encima. Podría haber creído que los fotógrafos eran cosa de Karen, pero esto... nadie tiene acceso a mi habitación excepto los empleados del hotel.**

Y la señorita Klaise, pensó Candy, pero se lo guardó para sí misma. No podía acusara Karen Klaise porque no tenía pruebas.

**-¿Y bien? -**preguntó el príncipe.

**-¿Y bien qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-Quiero saber si tiene usted una explicación razonable para esto.**

**-Pues...**

¿Qué podía decir? Aunque Karen Klaise era una pésima actriz, no podía acusarla de poner un micrófono en la habitación porque no tenía pruebas. Además, ¿por qué iba a hacer algo así?

¿Quién tendría interés en grabar las conversaciones del príncipe? Un periodista quizá. ¿Luisa Horton? Pero no podía saber si la conversación que había oído en la suite de la princesa tenía algo que ver con aquello...

De hecho, no podía decir nada de la conversación porque su trabajo consistía enser discreta, no en repetir cosas que hubiera oído en las habitaciones.

Por mucho que hubiera oído.

De modo que tenía que guardarse sus sospechas, aunque eso significara incriminarse a sí misma.

**-¿Qué?** -preguntó el príncipe, sus ojos azules echando chispas.

-**Lo siento, pero no puedo darle una explicación.**

Ahora, cuando Albert estaba más preocupado que nunca por el futuro del hotel, no era el mejor momento para irritar al cliente más importante.

**-¿No?**

**-No tengo ni idea de cómo ha llegado aquí ese micrófono**. Terrence sacudió la cabeza.

**-Entonces, reconoce que en este hotel hay problemas de seguridad. Y que algún empleado podría estar involucrado en esto por dinero.**

Aunque no la había acusado a ella en particular, sería fácil tomárselo como algo personal. Y, de todas formas, Candy estaba exasperada.

-**Mire, Alteza, puede que usted sea una persona muy importante en su país y, desde luego, es cliente de este hotel y se merece un respeto, pero no tiene usted derecho a hablarme de esa forma.**

**-Entonces, quizá debería hablar con su jefe. **Candy se encogió de hombros.

-**Haga lo que quiera. Pero dudo que él pueda darle una explicación. Podemos aumentar la seguridad... incluso llamar a un especialista para que venga a comprobar si hay más micrófonos si así se siente más seguro. Y también podría hacerle un informe de dónde he estado desde que usted llegó al hotel Montclair. No será difícil considerando que todo mi tiempo ha estado dedicado a acomodar a su familia y sus amigos -**él la miraba, de brazos cruzados, esperando que terminase-. **Pero si de verdad le preocupa su intimidad, sugiero que elija a sus acompañantes con más cuidado.**

**-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?**

**-Nada en absoluto.**

**-Señorita White, es usted exageradamente atrevida.**

**-No suelo serlo. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que atender a otros clientes.**

Candy no esperó respuesta. Sencillamente, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al despacho de Albert para que la despidiera del mejor puesto de trabajo que había tenido nunca.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Elizabeth Harbison y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

UN BELLO ROMANCE

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Terrence levantó el teléfono varias veces, pero colgó después, sin atreverse. Podría ser una idea absurda, pero por otro lado... Aunque Candy White era perfecta para el papel: inteligente, despierta, enérgica, guapa.

Si pudiera convencerla, la Fundación del Príncipe Richard saldría reforzada de su visita a Nueva York. Y también su propia imagen como Jefe de Estado.

Por fin, decidió intentarlo.

Candy contestó personalmente y cuando oyó su voz supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

**-¿Tiene un momento, señorita White? Necesito hablar con usted.**

**-Tengo que subirle unas revistas a la princesa Elroy y luego iré directamente a su suite, Alteza.**

**-Muchas gracias.**

Terrence empezó a pasear por la habitación, intentando decidir cómo iba a plantearle el asunto. Pero cuando Candy llamó a la puerta, aún no había encontrado la manera. En fin, tendría que arriesgarse a que le tirase un vaso de agua a la cara. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco iba a estar allí tanto tiempo.

-**Siento haber tardado tanto** -suspiró Candy, mirando el reloj. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que recibió la llamada-. **Su madrastra... la princesa Elroy me ha pedido varias cosas más.**

**-No pasa nada -**sonrió Terrence-. **La verdad es que la he llamado para pedirle un favor.**

**-Muy bien.**

**-En realidad, es una proposición.**

**-Una proposición** -Candy apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en el otro pie y se cruzó de brazos, una clara señal de que estaba preparándose para lo peor-. **¿Cuál?**

**-Por favor...** -el príncipe Terrence señaló el sofá-, **siéntese un momento y escúcheme antes de decir nada.**

**-Me está poniendo nerviosa, Alteza.**

-**Ya lo veo. Pero pensé que era usted la clase de mujer que nunca se pone nerviosa.**

**-Normalmente no -**sonrió Candy-. **Así que será mejor que me diga lo que quiere**.

Terrence decidió decirlo y guardarse las explicaciones para más tarde.

**-Necesito una mujer que se haga pasar por mi acompañante durante una semana.**

**Alguien que despierte la atención de los medios... en fin, que se haga pasar por mi última conquista.**

Candy levantó una ceja.

**-¿Me está pidiendo que le busque... una acompañante?**

**-No, no -**rio Terrence**-. No es eso.**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Lo que le estoy pidiendo...** -Terrence se detuvo, pensando que aquello sonaría sólo un poco más absurdo que pedirle que le buscara una prostituta**-. Vamos a ver... He venido a Nueva York para acudir a una gala benéfica, ¿sabía usted eso?**

**-Sí.**

**-Y luego tengo que recibir un premio de Naciones Unidas.**

**-Sí, lo sé. El viernes por la tarde, si no me equivoco.**

**-Así es. Verá...** -Terrence juntó las manos, incómodo-. **Mi padre no siempre se sintió orgulloso de mí.**

Candy pareció sorprendida por esta revelación. -**Creo que está siendo un poco duro consigo mismo.**

**-Quizá. Pero mi padre no quería que un miembro de la familia real de Grandchester saliera en los periódicos por sus conquistas amorosas y, desgraciadamente, eso ocurrió muy a menudo.**

**-¿Indiscreciones de juventud?**

Él sonrió, avergonzado.

**-Algo así.**

**-Todos tenemos cosas por las que sentirnos avergonzados** -comentó Candy, después de una larga e incómoda pausa-. **Afortunadamente, en general esas cosas no salen publicadas en los periódicos. Pero tampoco creo que fuera tan horrible.**

**-Me temo que yo nunca he sido famoso por mi dedicación al trabajo o a las obras solidarias, como mi padre. Pero ser miembro de una Casa Real me ha enseñado qué hacen los medios de comunicación con una persona como yo. La verdad no importa nada y los proyectos benéficos menos. Quieren romances, bodas, escándalos sexuales...**

**-Sí, lo sé.**

**-Y si no hago algo rápidamente, me temo que Karen Klaise va a aprovechar esta oportunidad para montar algún escándalo.**

Candy pareció desconcertada.

**-¿Y puede... usar algo contra usted?**

**-¿Qué? Ah, ¿se refiere a una cinta de vídeo o algo así? No, no. Nosotros no hemos... en fin, nuestra relación es absolutamente platónica. Vino a ofrecerse para participar en los proyectos de la fundación. Pero no era verdad, claro.**

**-Y por eso quiere evitarla -**dijo Candy.

**-Exactamente. Pero no ha funcionado. Mi equipo me ha traído varias revistas con fotografías de Karen y noticias que han salido en Internet sobre un supuesto romance.**

**-Supongo que eso le pasa a menudo.**

**-Sí, y no suele importarme. Pero el evento de esta semana era muy importante para mi padre y quiero que salga como es debido. Y eso no incluye noticias sobre mí y una actriz... no precisamente relevante.**

**-¿Y cómo puedo ayudarlo?**

**-Como he dicho antes, si pudiera salir en los periódicos con una joven anónima que los medios creyeran mi novia... Karen ya no podría hacer nada.**

**-Ya veo. En realidad, con el hotel pasa lo mismo. Una pequeña mención en la prensa puede ser mucho mejor que el anuncio más caro.**

**-Aprecio mucho su comprensión, señorita White** -sonrió Terrence.

**-Bueno, ¿y qué puedo hacer yo? -**insistió Candy.

**-Lo que necesito, señorita White, es una mujer. Una mujer que no busque escándalos y no sea conocida por los medios para que me acompañe al baile benéfico del sábado... y quizá para salir a cenar en un par de ocasiones. Es la única forma de llamar la atención sobre el proyecto.**

**-Pues no creo que tenga ningún problema para encontrarla. Sólo en el hotel podría encontrar tres o cuatro candidatas...**

**-No, no lo entiende. Necesito a alguien que quiera hacer el papel sólo durante unos días, alguien que no desee casarse conmigo.**

**-Ah, necesita una actriz.**

**-No, una actriz no. Sólo una persona sensata que no esté buscando un romance con un príncipe europeo.**

Candy sonrió.

**-Ya veo. Pero sigo sin saber cómo puedo ayudarlo. He hecho muchas cosas en este hotel, pero encontrar novias falsas nunca ha sido una de mis obligaciones. No sabría dónde buscar.**

**-Yo tengo en mente una persona -**dijo el príncipe Terrence.

**-¿Quién?**

**-Usted.**

**-¿Yo?**

**-Usted sería perfecta.**

**-Pero... pero... pero... ¡pero yo ya tengo un trabajo!** -exclamó Candy, estupefacta.

**-Le pagaré lo que usted quiera. Y sólo serán unos días.**

**-Si lo hago podría perder mi trabajo **-protestó ella, incrédula-. **Lo siento, no puedo. No puedo hacer una cosa así.**

**-Usted misma ha dicho que la sola mención del hotel en los medios vale más que cualquier anuncio.**

**-Eso es cierto, pero...**

**-Y no se me ha escapado que el hotel Montclair ha perdido parte de su esplendor.**

**-Sí, bueno, últimamente estamos teniendo ciertas dificultades...**

**-¿Por qué no considera mi proposición? Hable con el propietario. Tengo la impresión de que si lo piensa un poco seguramente entenderá que esto nos beneficiaría los dos.**

Candy suspiró.

-**Pero, ¿por qué yo? Hay muchas mujeres más acostumbradas a actuar y acudir a eventos de ese tipo... ¿por qué quiere que sea yo?**

**-Porque puedo confiar en usted **-contestó el príncipe**-. No quiero una novia, no quiero un romance... si quisiera eso lo encontraría fácilmente.**

**-No lo dudo.**

**-Desgraciadamente, es lo único que hago bien **-sonrió él-. **Pero le pido su ayuda para llamar la atención sobre una causa noble. Ya sabe cómo son las cosas... si hablan de mí porque han descubierto que tengo un romance, tendrán que hablar del proyecto solidario de mi padre...**

Candy respiró profundamente.

**-Lo siento. Le entiendo, pero no puedo hacerlo.**

**-Lamento oír eso.**

**-No es que no quiera ayudarlo** -añadió Candy-. **Estoy segura de que el proyecto de su padre es una causa muy noble, pero es que no puedo... no puedo hacer lo que me pide.**

**-Sólo tendría que ponerse a mi lado para salir en la foto y cenar conmigo en alguna ocasión. No creo que eso la comprometiera en absoluto.**

**-Sí, eso es cierto...**

**-Es un trato entre dos personas adultas. Y en beneficio de un proyecto solidario, no para ganar nada.**

**-Lo sé, lo sé, pero...**

**-En fin, decida lo que decida, quiero que no haya malentendidos entre nosotros.**

**-No, en absoluto. De verdad me gustaría ayudarlo, pero no se me dan bien esas cosas. Lo mío es estar detrás de las cámaras.**

-**No se preocupe, la entiendo. Sólo se lo he pedido porque tengo que recibir un premio de Naciones Unidas en nombre de mi padre y sería muy importante para la Fundación Príncipe Richard que la noticia saliera publicada en todos los periódicos.**

**-¿Y qué causa defiende esa fundación, por cierto? Lamento no conocerla...**

**-Ése es el problema. Hay tantas fundaciones, tantas organizaciones solidarias que ya es imposible convertirse en noticia. La nuestra es una fundación que recauda fondos para la investigación de la artritis en persona jóvenes.**

**-¿Su padre sufría de artritis?**

Terrence negó con la cabeza.

-**Su hermano pequeño. Fue una cosa muy triste. Nadie sabía cómo tratarla en una persona tan joven y sufrió mucho durante toda su vida. Mi padre nunca lo olvidó y decidió hacer algo.**

**-Eso está muy bien -**murmuró Candy-. **Cualquier asociación que haga algo por los demás es digna de elogio. Su padre tuvo una idea estupenda.**

El asintió con la cabeza. La muerte de su padre todavía estaba muy reciente y, a veces, cuando pensaba en él, no podía contener la emoción.

**-Mi padre era así: siempre dispuesto a ayudar a la gente. Algunos decían que eran Jefe de Estado demasiado débil... pero sobre todo era una buena persona.**

-**Algunas personas critican a los que intentan ayudar. Es increíble, pero cierto-sonrió Candy-. Pero usted tampoco está mal. De hecho, quizá no lo sepa, pero creo que se parece a su padre más de lo que piensa.**

Terrence sonrió.- **¿Puede poner eso por escrito? Los periódicos no suelen decir eso de mí.**

**-Bueno, porque es usted un príncipe soltero y guapo. A los periodistas sólo les interesa con quién sale, con quién no sale y a quién engaña con otra.**

**-¿Le parezco guapo?**

Candy se puso colorada.

**-No quería decir... bueno, lo que quería decir es... sí, en fin, supongo que no es la primera vez que se lo dicen.**

**-Es la primera vez que me interesa.**

Candy lo miró a los ojos, esos ojazos azules que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera.

**-Tengo que irme. Debo volver al trabajo...**

**-Gracias por venir, de todas formas.**

Ella se levantó, estirándose la falda gris.

**-Por favor, no dude en llamarme si necesita algo.**

**-Puede que lamente haber dicho eso -**sonrió Terrence.

-**Suele ocurrir** -rio Candy.

-**Buenas noches, señorita White. Espero que reconsidere mi oferta.**

**-Lo pensaré. En serio. Pero no puedo prometerle nada** -contestó ella, apartando la mirada porque si seguía mirando esos ojazos le diría que sí a lo que él quisiera-. **Como he dicho, seguro que encontrará otra candidata mejor que yo.**

**-Usted sería perfecta.**

Podría haber jurado que se ponía colorada antes de salir de la suite. Pero enseguida se volvió.

**-Recuerde que puede llamarme para lo que quiera. Entradas para el teatro, reservas, fiestas en la suite, ese tipo de cosas.**

**-Gracias.** Terrence la observó alejarse y luego se quedó mirando la puerta del ascensor un momento, pensativo. Cuanto más hablaba con Candy White más convencido estaba que ella sería la persona perfecta para acompañarlo al baile benéfico. No había pensado ir con nadie, pero después de haber recibido quince llamadas de Karen Klaise, después de la repentina aparición de lady Susana en el hotel y del acoso de una extraña mujer que decía llamarse Kiki, con la que se encontraba continuamente en el pasillo, se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería llevar una acompañante.

Pero Candy White le había dicho que no. Y él no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no.

Entonces sonó el teléfono y Terrence lo miró con recelo antes de contestar.

**-¿Sí?**

**-Alteza, soy Stephan. Tenemos un pequeño problema**.

Karen. Tenía que ser ella.

**-Dime.**

**-Una mujer que dice llamarse Kiki Von Elsen...**

**-¡Elsbon!** -gritó la mujer.

-**Kiki Von Elsbon -**corrigió Stephan con exagerada paciencia-. **Ha intentado abrirla puerta de mi habitación con una tarjeta de crédito... como en las películas.**

Evidentemente, ha pensado que era la suite de Su Alteza. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

**-¡Ya le he dicho que había perdido la llave y pensé que ésta era mi habitación!-**estaba gritando la mujer.

**-¿Quién es?** -preguntó Terrence.

**-No tenemos ni idea.**

**-¿Habéis llamado a recepción?**

**-Quería ponerme en contacto con usted antes, por si la conocía... **Terrence suspiró.

-**Espera un momento, voy a llamar a la señorita White.**

Ella contestó de inmediato.

**-¿Sí?**

**-Señorita White, mis escoltas han aprehendido a una mujer que intentaba entraren su habitación. Dice que su nombre es Kiki Von no sé qué. ¿Sabe si es cliente del hotel?**

**-Sí, lo es** -contestó Candy, suspirando-. **Lo lamento mucho, Alteza...**

**-¿Hay alguna razón para que confundiera la habitación de mis escoltas con la suya? Por lo visto, intentó abrir la puerta con una tarjeta de crédito.**

**-¿Una tarjeta de crédito? -**repitió ella.

**-Literalmente.**

**-Dios mío. Yo me encargo de todo, Alteza, no se preocupe. A menos que... piense poner una denuncia.**

**-No a menos que usted me lo aconseje.**

**-No, por favor. La señora Von Elsbon es inofensiva. Sólo... en fin, es que no es muy sensata. **Eso era decir poco, naturalmente.

**-¿Le importaría subir a la habitación de mis escoltas y encargarse de todo?**

**-Ahora mismo. **Terrence admiraba su eficiencia. Quizá pudiera contratarla para que fuese a Grandchester con él como secretaria privada... o alguna otra posición que ya inventaría. Hiciera lo que hiciera, estaba seguro de que lo haría bien.

**-Gracias, señorita White. Es usted una gran ayuda.**


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Elizabeth Harbison y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

UN BELLO ROMANCE

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

Candy pasó la noche y parte del día siguiente recordando su conversación con el príncipe Terrence. La había emocionado que quisiera honrar a su padre y su compromiso con la fundación.

En realidad, lo había juzgado a la ligera desde que lo vio con Karen Klaise. Lo más fácil era pensar que sólo era un aristócrata millonario que se acostaba con todas las mujeres guapas que se ponían en su camino. Aunque fueran unas montajistas.

Ella no podía juzgar a Karen Klaise, pero después del numerito con los fotógrafos, estaba segura de que no era precisamente trigo limpio.

Pero Terrence le había dicho que no quería a la pechugona rubia rondando por el hotel por respeto hacia su padre.

Y eso había sido una sorpresa. Una sorpresa que la conmovió. Habiendo crecido sin padres, para Candy era un tesoro tener familia, recuerdos, saber de dónde era una. A menudo se sentía como un mapa de carretera: con un destino pero ninguna indicación de cómo había llegado allí. ¿Quiénes eran sus padres?

¿Cómo eran? ¿Habrían sido felices? ¿A su padre le gustarían las judías, como a ella, a su madre le habría gustado el chocolate?

Era muy duro no saber quién era una.

Y allí estaba aquel hombre que, aparentemente, había pasado gran parte de su vida divirtiéndose, pero cuando llegaba el momento de la verdad, decidía que lo importante era seguir con el legado de su padre.

Y eso le gustaba.

Quizá debería reconsiderar su proposición. Quizá así podría ayudarlo a recaudar fondos para investigar una enfermedad que, seguramente, necesitaba con urgencia esos fondos.

Su hermana Annie le había dicho que lo hiciera.

**-¡Pero si sería divertidísimo! ¿Cuántas veces vas a poder portarte como si fueras una princesa? ¿A cuántos eventos de ese tipo vas a acudir en tu vida?**

**-Para eso te tengo a ti. **El marido de Annie, Archibald Harker, era uno de los hombres más ricos de Nueva York y, si le apeteciera, Candy podría acudir a estrenos y cenas de gala con su hermana y su cuñado. Pero siempre estaba demasiado cansada.

**-Yo no puedo ofrecerte que hagas el papel de princesa** -le había contestado su hermana.

Era cierto. Una cita con un príncipe de verdad... Podría ser una anécdota divertida para contársela a sus nietos algún día. 0, al menos, a los nietos de Annie, ya que ella era la que estaba casada y a punto de formar una familia.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy le habló a Albert sobre la proposición del príncipe y le preguntó si le parecía apropiado.

**-Cariño, me encantaría que pudieras ayudar a Su Alteza. Yo nunca te lo pediría, naturalmente, pero si puedes ayudarlo en algo, estoy completamente de acuerdo. Karen y Andy podrían trabajar unas horas extra para controlarlo todo mientras tú no estás.**

**-Y también podría servir de promoción para el hotel -**sugirió Candy.

**-Yo nunca te pediría que hicieras nada con lo que no te sintieras cómoda.**

**-Lo sé, Albert. Pero si puedo ayudarte... bueno, si puedo ayudar al Montclair, es algo que tengo que considerar seriamente.**

Y Candy lo consideró.

Pero tuvo tanto trabajo ese día que apenas le dio tiempo a pensar en ello.

Primero, tuvo que alojar a tres nuevos clientes que querían, además, una visita organizada a Washington D.C. Luego el niño de otro cliente se había dejado su osito de peluche favorito en el metro de Coney Island. Afortunadamente, ése era su barrio y tenía un amigo que trabajaba en las oficinas del metro. Gracias a él el osito fue recuperado, enviado a la tintorería y devuelto a su propietario.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, Kiki Von Elsbon se había pasado toda la mañana llamándola por una razón u otra, siempre con la intención de descubrir dónde iba a almorzar el príncipe.

Era agotador.

Candy estaba a punto de tomarse quince minutos de descanso cuando un niño en una silla de ruedas entró en el hotel, empujado por una mujer que, por el parecido, tenía que ser su madre.

**-Bienvenidos al hotel Montclair** -los saludó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Hemos venido a ver al rey **-dijo el niño.

Candy sonrió. Debía tener seis o siete años y, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, parecía un ángel.

**-¿Al rey?**

**-Quiere decir el príncipe de Grandchester** -explicó su madre-. **El príncipe ha solicitado ver a mi hijo... se llama Jeff Parker.**

Candy no sabía nada del- asunto, pero gracias a su conversación con Terrence el día anterior pudo sumar dos y dos. Jeff seguramente estaba en una silla de ruedas debido a la artritis.

**-¿Tiene algo que ver con la fundación?**

**-Sí. El profesor de Jeff nos recomendó que nos pusiéramos en contacto con ellos y nos están ayudando mucho... Ay, perdone, me llamo Deena Parker. ¿Es usted miembro de la fundación?**

**-No, trabajo en este hotel, pero conozco la labor que hace el príncipe Terrence.**

**-Es un hombre maravilloso **-suspiró la mujer**-. Jeff iba a conocer al príncipe Richard, pero como sabe...**

**-Sí, es muy triste** -asintió Candy. En ese momento sonó su móvil-. **Perdone un momento, por favor **-era Karen, llamando en nombre del príncipe Terrence, que estaba esperando a sus invitados-. **Dile que yo los acompañaré a la suite, Karen... Su Alteza los recibirá enseguida, señora Parker.**

**-¿De verdad es un rey?** -preguntó el niño.

-Casi -contestó Candy.

**-¿Y lleva armadura?**

**-No que yo sepa. En realidad, parece un hombre normal** -contestó ella. Sí, la clase de hombre normal de los que se hacían estatuas de mármol en la antigua Grecia-. **Pero puede que tenga armaduras en su palacio. Seguro que tiene un escudo real.**

**-¿Y una espada?**

**-No lo sé. Deberías preguntárselo a él.** Deena Parker se mordió los labios.

-**No sé si deberías preguntarle esas cosas, Jeff.**

**-Es una persona muy agradable, no se preocupe. Seguro que no le importa contestar a todas sus preguntas.**

Candy ayudó a Deena a meter la silla de ruedas en el ascensor y, cuando llegaron arriba, Terrence estaba esperándolos en el pasillo.

-**Ah, pensaba bajar a buscarlos. Tú debes ser Jeff.**

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

**-Sí.**

**-Es un placer conocerte, Jeff. He oído hablar de ti. Me han dicho que eres un héroe** -sonrió Terrence.

**-¿Tú eres el príncipe?**

**-Sí, pero puedes llamarme Terrence.**

**-Candy dice que tienes un escudo en tu palacio.**

**-¿Ah, sí?**

**-Bueno, yo...**

**-Tiene razón. Hay un escudo enorme sobre la chimenea del gran salón.**

**-¿Y una espada? **-preguntó Jeff-. ¿**Como la del rey Arturo?**

**-Sí, también tenemos una espada. Y la historia es casi tan interesante como la del rey Arturo. Dicen que un herrero la forjó con el calor del sol hace setecientos años.**

Jeff lo miró, boquiabierto.

**-¿Con el calor del sol?**

**-Eso es lo que dicen. Es una de las leyendas de Grandchester. Perdone, usted debe ser Deena Parker -**sonrió Terrence, ofreciéndole su mano.

**-Así es -**sonrió la mujer, sin poder disimular un gesto de admiración femenina.

-**Usted también es una heroína. He leído algo de lo que ha pasado con su hijo y, evidente, no ha sido un camino de rosas.**

**-Pero gracias al príncipe Richard, Jeff está mucho mejor ahora que hace unos años. **Terrence parecía tan satisfecho que Candy sintió algo parecido al orgullo. Se dijo a sí misma que era porque le gustaba ver a alguien a quien de verdad le importaban los demás.

Y era estupendo ver a un hombre tan rico, tan poderoso, dedicándose a tareas altruistas.

**-Bueno, yo vuelvo a mi oficina. Por favor, llámenme si necesitan algo.**

**-¿No vienes con nosotros, Candy?-** preguntó Jeff. Candy miró a Terrence, buscando ayuda.

-**Hay helado para todos** -sonrió el príncipe.

**-¡Helados! **-exclamó el niño.

-**Por favor, quédese con nosotros -**le pidió Deena en voz baja mientras Terrence empujaba la silla de ruedas-. **Estoy un poco nerviosa.**

**-Muy bien, pero si me llama mi jefe tendré que irme.** Cuando entraron en la suite, Candy se quedó sorprendida al ver que estaba llena de globos. ¿De dónde habían salido? Además, había un antiguo carrito con todo tipo de helados...

**-He oído que te gustan los helados** -explicó Terrence, encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Claro que me gustan** -murmuró el niño, con los ojos como platos.

El príncipe le preguntó a qué se dedicaba su padre, si le gustaba el colegio, cuáles eran sus materias favoritas, cómo lo afectaba su enfermedad...

Luego le ofreció ver Central Park desde la ventana de su habitación y salieron del salón, dejando a Candy sola con Deena.

**-Se le dan bien lo niños. Y eso es algo que no se ve a menudo **-comentó Deena.

**-No, es cierto.**

**-Ojalá hubiera venido mi marido, pero tenía que trabajar. Su jefe no quería darle el día libre y le daba vergüenza decirle que iba a conocer a un príncipe** -rio la mujer-. **Ya sabe, suena un poco raro.**

**-Lo entiendo. Como puede imaginar, la mayoría de las personas que se interesan por el príncipe Terrence son mujeres.**

**-Ya imagino. He leído en una revista que sale con Karen Klaise, la actriz de televisión.**

**-Es sólo un rumor -**contestó Candy-. **Yo no le he visto con nadie y la verdad, creo que está por completo dedicado a la fundación.**

**-Eso es maravilloso. Otro se dedicaría a pasarlo bien... bueno, me refiero a otro hombre tan guapo como él. No sé lo que hacen los miembros de la realeza**.

_**«Yo tampoco», **_pensó Candy. Y lo mejor era observar en lugar de intenta averiguar qué clase de persona era el príncipe de Grandchester.

Cuando volvieron al salón, Terrence iba empujando la silla y Jeff iba caminando tras él.

**-¡Pero Jeff...! **-exclamó su madre-. **Pensé que estarías demasiado cansado para caminar después de la sesión de terapia.**

**-No. Terrence dijo que quería verme caminar, así que...**

**-Yo lo decía en general, en el futuro... espero que no le importe** -sonrió Terrence, un poco cortado.

-**Su terapeuta dice que debe hacer lo que le apetezca. Pero cuanto más trabájelos músculos, mejor.**

Después de charlar un buen rato y tomar varios helados, Jeff volvió a sentarse en la silla.

**-Gracias por todo** -sonrió Deena-. **Y a usted también, Candy. No suelo venir a sitios tan elegantes como éste y usted me ha hecho sentir muy cómoda.**

**-Gracias. Bajo con ustedes.**

**-No, no hace falta. Quédese a tomar un helado. A menos que no podamos ir solos por el hotel... -**dijo Deena entonces.

-**No, no. De hecho, creo que me quedaré aquí y tomaré un helado de fresa.**

**-Buena idea.**

Terrence los acompañó al ascensor antes de volver a la suite.

**-Ha sido un detalle por su parte.**

**-¿Yo? Pero si no he hecho nada.**

**-No veo que esté tomando un helado.**

**-No, ya. Es que no quería que se sintiera incómoda, como si estuviéramos vigilándola o algo así.**

**-Lo sé -**asintió Terrence-. **Se le da muy bien la gente.**

**-Gracias. A usted también. Me he quedado impresionada al verlo con Jeff.**

**-Es un niño especial.**

**-Sí, desde luego que sí -s**onrió Candy, levantándose.

**-Hay miles de niños en el mundo con el mismo problema. Por eso estoy aquí. Con las donaciones que recibe la fundación se ha conseguido que Jeff tenga un terapeuta, que pueda ser operado por los mejores médicos sin tener que pagar un céntimo...**

**-Sí, es una buena causa, desde luego. **Terrence inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

**-¿Detecto una nota de concesión en su voz?**

**-No lo entiendo.**

**-Sí me entiende. ¿Ha reconsiderado mi proposición, señorita White?**

**-Bueno, lo he pensado** -reconoció ella.

**-¿Y?**

**-Sólo estamos hablando de un par de ocasiones, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí.**

**-Un par de fotografías y el baile del sábado.**

**-Exactamente.**

**-Nada de historias inventadas para las revistas o escenas escandalosas.**

**-Por Dios, espero que no. Desde luego, ésa no es mi intención.**

Candy lo miró a los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

**-Muy bien, Terrence** -dijo, tuteándolo-. **Tienes una falsa novia temporal. Hasta el sábado a medianoche.**

**-¿Sólo hasta la medianoche?**

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**-0 hasta que termine el baile.**

**-Ah, ya lo entiendo. Medianoche. Cuando yo me convierto en una calabaza. 0 un ratón. 0 algo así, nunca me acuerdo de la historia -**sonrió Terrence-. **¿La princesa... o la falsa novia en este caso se queda dormida durante cien años?**

**-Sólo si tiene suerte** -contestó Candy-. **Porque a esta falsa novia le vendría bien un descanso. Cien años no suena nada mal.**

**-Muy bien, entonces te conseguiré un crucero por el Caribe o un viaje a Hawái. Lo que más te guste. Como agradecimiento por tu ayuda.**

**-No tienes por qué...**

**-Por favor. Me gustaría hacerlo.**

Candy negó con la cabeza.

-**No, gracias. Mejor ingresa ese dinero en la fundación. Así me considero suficientemente pagada.**

Él la miró con un brillo de admiración en los ojos.

**-Eres una mujer peculiar, Candy White. Una mujer muy peculiar.**


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Elizabeth Harbison y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

UN BELLO ROMANCE

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

**Sabía que lo harías -**le dijo Annie por la noche, sentadas en el suelo de su apartamento de Brooklyn, tomando un aperitivo de alcachofa que había llevado su hermana y una copa de vino blanco.

**-¿Y cómo lo sabías, lista? Yo misma no lo sabía hasta hoy.**

**-Sí lo sabías** -contestó Annie-. **Te gusta.**

**-¡Por favor!** Annie empezó a cantar el tema de Cenicienta.

**-Cállate, boba.**

**-Venga, Candy, a todas las chicas les gustan los cuentos de hadas. Los príncipes, las princesas...**

**-Sólo voy a hacer esto para ayudarlo -**insistió Candy-. **No es nada personal. Mira los periódicos... Karen Klaise ha sugerido que existe una cinta de contenido altamente erótico y no me sorprendería nada que alterase digitalmente una en la que aparezca ella con alguno de sus novios. Es patético. Por eso entiendo que quiera ir acompañado de alguien que no sea nadie.**

**-Venga, Candy, tú no eres nadie. Tú llamas la atención vayas donde vayas.**

**-Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.**

**-Sí, lo sé. Y me alegro de que lo ayudes. Pero sigo pensando que tienes cierto interés personal...**

**-¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?**

**-Muy bien. La verdad es que quería contarte algo importante -dijo su hermana, sacando un papel del bolso-. George Smith. El investigador privado de Archibald, ha encontrado información sobre nuestra hermana.**

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón.

**-¿La ha encontrado?**

**-No exactamente. Pero ha encontrado cierta información. Aquí está... Desde junio trabaja como enfermera en una organización humanitaria en Europa del Este.**

Candy tomó el papel.

**-Patricia Standish. Primero un nombre, luego una profesión... Una vida. Ahora empieza a parecerme real -murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta.**

**-Te entiendo.**

**-Mira... creció en Nueva York y su madre murió el año pasado, pero su padre sigue aquí. ¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con él?**

**-Por supuesto. A lo mejor** podría enseñarnos alguna fotografía suya.

-Y darnos su dirección. Annie asintió con la cabeza.

**-Por primera vez, de verdad siento que por fin estamos encontrando respuestas.**

Puede que ella no sepa nada de nuestros padres, pero sigue siendo la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas de nuestra vida.

**-Estoy deseando ir a ver a su padre. ¿Cuándo vamos?**

**-Después del baile benéfico, princesa. No olvides que tienes un trabajo quehacer.**

**-No se me ha olvidado.**

**-Mejor. Porque estoy deseando que me cuentes cómo te ha ido. ¿Cuándo empieza el asunto?**

**-Mañana, creo -**contestó Candy, con cierta aprensión-. **¿Seguro que esto no es una locura?**

**-Claro que no. Sólo vas a salir con el príncipe un par de veces** -sonrió su hermana**-. ¿Qué puede pasar?**

A la mañana siguiente, lo que pasó fue que apareció una limusina en la puerta de su casa. El conductor llamó al timbre cuando Candy estaba en bata, con una toalla en la cabeza y tomando café mientras leía el periódico.

**-¿Es usted la señorita White?**

**-Sí.**

-El príncipe Terrence me ha enviado a buscarla.

Candy arrugó el ceño.

**-¿Puede usted mostrarme algún tipo de identificación?**

**-Sí, claro** -contestó el hombre, sacando el permiso de conducir y una carta del príncipe Terrence-. **Y tengo una nota para usted **-añadió, dándole un sobre-. **Estaré esperando abajo**.

-**Gracias -**Candy cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina para leer la nota.

"_**Querida Candy, Creo conocerte lo suficiente como para saber que intentarás rechazar la limusina. Por favor, no lo hagas. Me estás haciendo un tremendo favor y sé que voy a robarte horas de sueño, así que, por favor, permite que haga algo para que tu vida sea un poco más fácil.**_

_**El chófer esperará en la calle hasta que bajes o hasta que reciba un mensaje mío diciendo que se marche sin ti. Espero que sea lo primero."**_

_**Sinceramente, Terrence**_

Candy leyó la nota un par de veces, sonriendo.

Sí, su primera inclinación había sido rechazar la limusina e ir al trabajo como solía hacerlo, pero ahorrarse el viaje en metro estaría muy bien.

La verdad, como falso novio, el príncipe estaba bastante bien.

Después de tomar el café se vistió rápidamente, aunque sabía que el chófer esperaría al no tener noticias de Terrence, y cuando bajó a la calle, la limusina estaba rodeada de niños escuchando las historias del conductor sobre la velocidad que alcanzaba aquel enorme coche y lo emocionante que era conducirlo.

Pero en cuanto vio a Candy, el chófer se aclaró la garganta.

**-Lo siento, señorita.**

**-Oh, no, no, siga** -rio Candy-. **No suele haber un cochazo como éste en el barrio.**

El hombre terminó su historia, de forma abreviada, y le dijo a los niños que se apartaran. Ellos obedecieron, sin dejar de mirar un coche que medía diez metros de largo.

Dentro de la limusina no se notaban los baches. Era como una góndola deslizándose por los canales de Venecia.

Antes de que se diera cuenta habían llegado al Montclair y cuando fue a abrir la puerta le sorprendió no sólo que lo hiciera el chófer por ella, sino ver al príncipe Terrence esperándola.

**-Yo me encargo, puede irse** -le dijo al conductor.

Candy se quedó sorprendida al ver la multitud de cámaras y flashes en la puerta del hotel. No había visto a los fotógrafos porque sólo podía mirar al príncipe, pero enseguida entendió cuál era su papel.

Terrence se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, sin prestarle atención a los gritos de los fotógrafos.

**-¡Aquí, mire aquí!**

**-¿Cómo se llama?**

**-¿Es su nueva novia, Alteza?**

**-¿Quién es? **Terrence le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

**-Candy White. Me acompañara al baile benéfico del príncipe Richard el sábado por la noche.**

**-¿La relación es seria?**

**-Sólo somos amigos** -contestó él, como lo haría una estrella de cine. A las que Candy no había creído nunca, claro.

**-¿Y usted, señorita White? ¿Trabajaba en el hotel antes de relacionarse con el príncipe?**

**-Así es como nos conocimos** -contestó ella, sorprendida por su propia naturalidad.

**-Por favor, informen en sus artículos sobre la página web de la fundació ** -sonrió Terrence.

**-Es una causa humanitaria** -añadió Candy, mientras entraban en el hotel.

Fueron directamente a la suite de Terrence y, una vez allí, ella se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

**-Qué tensión. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?**

**-Llevo treinta y ocho años intentando no hacerles caso. Supongo que eso ayuda un poco.**

**-Si no hubiera podido apoyarme en ti, no sé lo que habría hecho. Qué nervios.**

**-No te preocupes, nunca tendrás que averiguarlo -**sonrió él.

**-En serio, tendría que estar muy enamorada de un hombre para soportar algo así todos los días** -Candy oyó sus propias palabras y se dio cuenta de que sonaban como una grosería-. **Perdona, no quería decir eso... no creo que sea difícil para una mujer soportar eso con tal de estar contigo.**

**-Una mujer tendría que estar loca para soportar eso a menos que tuviera que hacerlo** -rio él-. **Fuera cual fuera la razón.**

**-Bueno, para muchas mujeres merecería la pena. No ha sido tan horrible.**

**-Tú lo has pasado fatal.**

**-Sí, la verdad es que sí** -admitió ella-. **Pero es que me a mí no me gusta ser el centro de atención y eso me convierte en una persona bastante rara. Sólo hay que poner la televisión para ver que algunos imbéciles se pegan por salir contando sus cosas más íntimas.**

**-Creo que he conocido a algunos de esos imbéciles -**contestó el príncipe crípticamente.

Candy no le preguntó a qué se refería.

**-¿Y cómo vas a encontrar esposa en estas circunstancias?**

**-No lo sé. No estoy casado.**

**-¿Eso significa que no piensas casarte nunca?**

**-No, espero que no. Pero antes tengo que encontrar a la mujer adecuada.**

**-¿Y cómo sería esa mujer? -**Candy no sabía por qué estaba siendo tan descarada, pero realmente sentía curiosidad.

Terrence la miró, sorprendido**.-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?**

**-Porque tendría que ser una mujer muy especial.**

**-Sí, desde luego que sí -**contestó él, mirándola a los ojos.

**-En fin, si cinco minutos bajo los focos me han dejado agotada, imagino lo horrible que será el sábado cuando tenga que acompañarte durante toda la noche. Terrence se puso serio entonces.**

**-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?**

**-Un poco.**

**-Es usted una mujer muy difícil cuando quiere, señorita White.**

**-Me lo han dicho más veces** -le confesó ella. El príncipe la miró durante largo rato.

-**Me resulta interesante. En mi país, todas las mujeres saben quién soy y se imaginan como la princesa de Grandchester. No suelo conocer mujeres que no sientan el menor interés por hacer ese papel.**

**-Yo no lo tengo, desde luego.**

**-Te creo. Por eso es un alivio estar contigo.**

Candy soltó una carcajada.

**-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? Te gusta estar conmigo porque soy la clase de chica que no tiene un interés particular por estar contigo.**

**-Sí, supongo que así es **-contestó él, sentándose a su lado**-. Al menos, estamos de acuerdo en algo.**

**-Absolutamente.**

**-Bueno, ¿dónde vamos a cenar esta noche?**

Candy tragó saliva. Sabía que tendría que salir a cenar con él, pero le parecía un poco extraño...

**-No te lo estarás pensando, ¿verdad?**

**-No, no** -contestó ella rápidamente.

Le caía bien Terrence. Aunque era muy incómodo estar con él en público, en privado era una persona extraordinariamente agradable.

Todo aquello era muy confuso.

**-¿De verdad?**

**-No me lo estoy pensando** -insistió Candy-. **La verdad es que resulta... interesante.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-En serio. No creo que vuelvan a tratarme como si fuera una estrella en toda mi vida.**

**-Es curioso que digas eso -**murmuró Terrence entonces.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque he estado pensando estos días que podría no volver a conocer a alguien que me trate de forma normal. Como tú lo haces.**

**-Alguien que te lo haga pasar mal, quieres decir.**

**-En cierto sentido, sí. En mi país la gente tiene miedo de llevarme la general, me dicen que sí a todo, pero a veces me pregunto qué dirán cuando me doy la vuelta.**

**-No está mal eso de que la gente te trate con respeto.**

**-No quiero quejarme. Por supuesto, ser el príncipe regente de un país también tiene muchos beneficios. Pero hasta que llegué aquí no me había dado cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo.**

Candy se miró las manos, intentando buscar una respuesta apropiada.

**-Ya, en fin...**Terrence se inclinó hacia ella entonces. Y Candy sintió el calor de su cuerpo antes de que rozase su cara con la mano.

**-Eres tan guapa** -murmuró él, estudiando sus facciones casi como si quisiera memorizarlas**-. Me gustaría poder quedarme más tiempo en Nueva York para conocerte mejor.**

**-No hay mucho que saber sobre mí.**

**-Yo no estoy de acuerdo.**

Y entonces inclinó un poco más la cabeza para buscar sus labios.

El beso dejó a Candy inmóvil, con una mezcla de sentimientos que no sabría explicar. En cuanto sus labios la rozaron sintió que su corazón enloquecía, como cuando subía a alguna de las atracciones del parque de Coney Island cuando era pequeña.

Pero no se apartó. Le devolvió el beso, respirando su aroma masculino, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo. Y cuando él la envolvió en sus brazos se rindió completamente.

De repente, no era un príncipe y ella no era una mendiga; era una mujer y él eran hombre... un hombre enormemente carismático, magnéticamente atractivo, poderosamente masculino.

**-No deberíamos hacer esto -**consiguió decir, sin aliento-. **Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, nada más.**

Terrence se apartó.-**No pensarás que yo considero esto parte del acuerdo, ¿verdad?**

**-No, no, no quería decir eso...**

**-Me alegro.**

Terrence volvió a besarla entonces, con más ansia que antes. Y Candy se dejó llevar por el placer... durante unos segundos, antes de recordarle que aquello no estaba bien. Pero no era tan fácil. Los besos de Terrence no eran como los besos de otro hombre. Para una chica que siempre se había sentido insegura, sin saber de dónde venía o quiénes eran sus padres, estar con Terrence era... no sabía lo que era, pero la hacía sentir segura por primera vez en su vida.

Lo cual era una locura, porque él era un príncipe.

Su familia llevaba siete u ocho siglos dirigiendo un país europeo. Salían en los periódicos, se relacionaban con los altos dignatarios de todo el planeta. Mientras que su sitio en el mundo era todavía un signo de interrogación, el de Terrence era un gran signo de exclamación en los libros de historia.

Si seguía besándolo, estaría cometiendo un terrible error. Terrence jamás la tomaría en serio. No había futuro para ellos. Ni siquiera había un presente. Sólo tenían unos días y ella sólo iba a interpretar un papel. No era más que eso.

Y sería una tonta sin pensar a otra cosa.

**-No podemos** -volvió a decir, aunque sabía que sus ojos y sus labios estaban diciéndole que sí podían.

Afortunadamente, Terrence era un caballero.

**-¿Ocurre algo, Candy?**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**-Yo no soy el tipo de chica que... hace estas cosas por diversión. No me gustan las aventuras.**

**-Yo nunca te utilizaría.**

**-No quería decir eso** -objetó ella-. **Pero te marcharás dentro de unos días y aunque no fuera así... Yo no quiero sentirme triste cuando... nos separemos.**

Terrence sonrió.

**-Me honras con tus palabras.**

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro.

**-Estoy diciendo tonterías, ¿verdad?**

**-No, no es verdad. Y tienes razón, además. Me marcharé muy lejos de aquí en unos días. No tiene sentido empezar algo que no podemos continuar.** Como si pudiera continuar una relación con una mujer norteamericana que no tenía familia conocida, pensó ella.

**-Entonces, estamos de acuerdo.**

**-Estamos de acuerdo.**

Candy tragó saliva, intentando encontrar fuerza de voluntad para levantarse o, por Dios bendito, hasta caerse del sofá. Cualquier cosa con tal de apartarse para no volver a caer en sus brazos.

**-Muy bien. Como estábamos diciendo antes, ¿dónde vamos a cenar? Supongo que querrás ir a algún sitio discreto, pero notorio, para demostrar que estamos juntos.**

**-Perfecto. ¿Se te ocurre algún sitio en particular?**

**-Hitchcock's. Es un sitio elegante y pequeño, perfecto para una persona como tú.**

**-¿Una persona como yo? -**Terrence dejó escapar un suspiro.

**-Perfecto para alguien que no está interesado en ir donde va todo el mundo** -se explicó Candy-. **Yo creo que sería el restaurante más adecuado.**

**-¿A las nueve en punto?**

**-Muy bien. Voy a bajar a la oficina para reservar mesa.**

**-Siempre tan profesional.**

**-Es lo que hago -**sonrió ella.

**-Tengo que pedirte algo más.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Me gustaría contratar a un comprador personal de los grandes almacenes Melborn's para escoger el vestido que llevarás en el baile del sábado.**

**-No hace falta** -dijo Candy. ¿No hacía falta? Ella no tenía un vestido de noche. Ni siquiera Annie solía asistir a eventos tan elegantes como aquél prometía ser.

Además, era la reputación del propio Terrence la que estaba en juego, no la suya.

**-Pero si así te sientes más cómodo, por mí no hay ningún problema.**

**-Me siento más cómodo poniéndotelo fácil. No quiero molestarte más de lo necesario y, de este modo, puedes decirle al experto qué clase de vestido quieres y él te traerá unos cuantos para que elijas. ¿Te parece bien?**

**-Me parece bien -**contestó ella-. **¿A qué hora? Podría pedirle que viniera alrededor de las dos.**

**-Yo me encargo de llamar, no te preocupes.**

Candy no estaba acostumbrada a dejar que otra persona hiciera su trabajo, especialmente cuando eran cosas que hacía todos los días por los clientes del hotel. Pero Annie siempre le decía que tenía que dejar de intentar controlarlo todo... y quizá aquél fuera un buen momento.

**-Nos vemos esta noche** -se despidió, con una sonrisa.

Mientras se volvía para salir de la suite, notaba la mirada de Terrence clavada en su espalda.

* * *

Pilas niñas por que a esta maravillosa historia le qdan solo 5 capitulos..!


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Elizabeth Harbison y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

UN BELLO ROMANCE

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

**Cena para tres en Hitchcock's a las nueve en punto?** -estaba diciendo Karen, al teléfono cuando Candy entró en la oficina-. **La princesa Elroy, lady Eliza y lady Susana... sí, de acuerdo. Muy bien, Alteza. No, estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema.**

Karen estaba a punto de llamar al restaurante cuando Candy la detuvo.

**-Lo dirás de broma.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿La princesa Elroy ha reservado mesa en Hitchcock's?**

**-Sí, ¿por qué?**

**-Porque es una coincidencia asombrosa. Yo acabo de hablar con el príncipe Terrence y habíamos quedado en ir a ese mismo restaurante a las nueve. Para eso he bajado, para hacer la reserva.**

De modo que había un micrófono en la habitación...La princesa Elroy no se detenía ante nada, por lo visto.

**-Me temo que tendré que buscar otro restaurante para cenar con Terrence.**

**-Ah, ¿ahora lo tuteas?** -sonrió Karen-. **Parece que os lleváis muy bien.**

**-Eso es lo que debe pensar todo el mundo** -suspiró Candy, antes de contarle lo que estaba pasando.

**-Tengo una idea -**dijo su amiga**-. ¿Te acuerdas del chef Antonio, de Maggie's?**

**-Sí.**

**-Pues acaba de abrir un restaurante fabuloso, el Bell'arrivo. La comida es divina, el ambiente genial... unas luces muy favorecedoras, y está muy lejos del Hitchcock's.**

Candy chascó los dedos.

**-Perfecto. Voy a llamar ahora mismo.**

**-Yo haré las reservas. Esta semana, tengo que tratarte como si fueras una princesa**.

Candy sonrió. Estaba empezando a pensar que las navidades habían llegado con un mes de adelanto.

**-Gracias, Karen. Eres una amiga.**

Luego levantó el teléfono para llamar a la suite de Terrence.

**-Karen me ha sugerido otro restaurante. ¿Te importa si cambiamos de planes?**

**-No, en absoluto. Vamos donde tú digas.**

Esas palabras eran potencialmente peligrosas.

**-Muy bien. No te preocupes, no lo lamentarás.**

**-Seguro que no. Por cierto, he llamado a Melborn's y me han dicho que van a enviar a una persona que se llama Maureen a las dos. Yo me iré dentro de un rato, pero puedes subir a la suite cuando quieras.**

**-No es necesario **-protestó Candy-. **Puedo recibirla en otra habitación.**

Pero no podía porque el hotel estaba completo. En fin, podría recibirla en la oficina...

**-Insisto** -la interrumpió Terrence-. **Que lo pases bien. Nos vemos después.**

Y luego colgó, antes de que Candy pudiera decir nada más. Y ella tuvo la impresión de que lo hacía a propósito.

Suspirando, Candy se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero que Albert, convencido por ella, había comprado unos meses antes. Albert bromeaba diciendo que era tan cómodo que se podría dormir en él y era cierto porque se le cerraban los ojos... Pero no pensaba que podría quedarse dormida hasta que despertó bruscamente, con dolor de cuello, y miró el reloj... ¡eran las dos y cuarto!

Candy salió corriendo de la oficina y subió a la suite. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, había un joven esperando en el vestíbulo.

**-Perdone. No será usted de los grandes almacenes Melborn's, ¿verdad?**

**-Y tú no serás Candy, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, soy Yo.**

El joven suspiró dramáticamente.

-**Pues entonces voy a tener mucho trabajo. ¡Mira ese pelo!**

Candy se miró al espejo de la pared. Era verdad. Tenía el pelo hecho un asco.

**-Voy a buscar un peine.**

**-Cariño, tú no necesitas un peine, tú necesitas una sesión de peluquería.**

**-¿Qué? Pensé que eras el comprador personal.**

**-Soy un estilista personal, cariño. Y parece que llego justo a tiempo** -contestó el joven, tomando a Candy del brazo.

**-Un momento. Pensé que era una chica y se llamaba Maureen.**

**-Maurice. Me llamo Maurice.**

**-Ah -**murmuró Candy. El príncipe debía haber entendido mal-. **Sí, bueno... pero yo no quiero nada demasiado... radical.**

Una hora después estaba en la famosa peluquería Daniel, con el pelo cubierto por trocitos de papel de aluminio y una chica haciéndole la manicura mientras un joven llamado Freddy terminaba de hacerle las mechas.

-**No me puedo creer que no hayas hecho esto antes. Te va a encantar. Lo sé, lo sé, seguramente pensabas que tenías el pelo demasiado claro para ponerte mechas, pero lo que he hecho es ponerte un tono platino alrededor de la cara y un tono caramelo en los lados y la parte de atrás. Vas a estar absolutamente divina.**

**-Tienes que estarlo **-dijo Maurice-. **Esta mañana he leído en la página siete del New York Tattler que hay una lady no sé qué en el hotel intentando robarte a tú príncipe.**

La página siete del New York Tattler. Luisa Horton.

**-¿Lady Susana?**

Maurice chascó los dedos.

**-¡Ésa! La fotografía era borrosa, pero yo diría que tiene una expresión... no sé, como bovina.**

Si la fotografía era borrosa seguramente sería a propósito, pensó Candy.

**-No es mi príncipe. Esto es sólo por una noche.**

**-Una noche mágica** -sonrió Maurice**-. Así es como empieza todo. Y por eso tienes que estar absolutamente despampanante.**

**-No creo que sea difícil **-sonrió Freddy.

Candy miró a Maurice con expresión escéptica.

**-No sé si era esto lo que el príncipe Terrence tenía en mente cuando llamó a Melborn's.**

**-Cariño, el príncipe no sabía lo que necesitabas, así que nos ha dado carte blanche. Dijo que si querías un vestuario nuevo lo pusiéramos a tu disposición, así que ya sabes.**

Candy nunca había aceptado regalos de un hombre y eso la hacía sentir incómoda.., aunque también la emocionaba un poco, debía reconocer.

Había organizado cosas como ésa para muchas clientes en el hotel, pero nunca había soñado que pudiera pasarle a ella.

Después de luchar consigo misma durante toda la tarde, Candy decidió rendirse. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas veces iba a tener la oportunidad de vivir un cuento de hadas?

A las cinco de la tarde parecía una mujer nueva. Su pelo, que antes llevaba largo y liso, caía en capas alrededor de su cara, con un color lleno de vida. Ya no era simplemente rubio, era rubio con mechas doradas.

Maurice también la había convencido para que se depilara las cejas con objeto de darles otra forma que enmarcase mejor sus ojos azules y le dieran un aspecto elegante y sofisticado.

El cambio, aunque sutil, era perfecto.

Después, Maurice decidió que ya se había hecho una idea sobre su personalidad y la envió a la suite para que lo esperase mientras él hacía una selección de vestidos de noche.

Candy volvió al Montclair un poco cortada por su nueva apariencia y sus compañeros de trabajo no la ayudaron mucho a librarse de esa sensación.

**-¡Por favor, estás increíble**! -exclamó Andy-. **Siempre has sido muy guapa, pero ahora pareces una estrella de cine.**

**-Anda ya, Andy.**

**-Lo digo en serio. Albert, ven a ver a nuestra chica.**

**-¿Por qué, de repente, siento como si estuviera en el zoo?** -murmuró Candy.

Albert salió de la oficina y se detuvo, asombrado.

**-Dios mío, estás guapísima.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Llama a Karen** -insistió Andy.

**-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer. La veré más tarde.**

Por fin, pudo subir a la suite y sentarse un rato en el sofá para esperar a Maurice. Estaba agotada. No había hecho más que sentarse en la peluquería, pero no podía más. Y la suite... le parecía diferente. Era como si ya no fuera una suite del Montclair y se hubiera convertido en una extensión de Terrence. La diferencia era interesante y Candy estaba disfrutándola cuando Maurice volvió con un joven ayudante, Cho.

Una hora después, se sentía como si fuera la protagonista de una película, dando vueltas delante del espejo, mirando a una mujer que se parecía vagamente a ella. Por fin, escogió un vestido de seda azul para el baile. No era el típico vestido de noche y al principio lo miró con cierto escepticismo, pero Maurice insistía en que era perfecto para ella.

**-No lo juzgues hasta que te lo veas puesto.**

Candy se lo probó y tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Era un sueño. El color le iba perfectamente, destacando el azul de sus ojos y la palidez de su piel como nunca podría haber imaginado. El corte era muy favorecedor, aunque le quedaba demasiado largo, pero Maurice le aseguró que él se encargaría de arreglarlo.

**-Es un Toresti original y sólo se ha visto una vez en la pasarela de Milán. Los vasa dejar noqueados, Candy.**

**-Es precioso, desde luego** -murmuró ella-. **No creo que pueda quedarle mal a nadie.**

-**Claro que sí. Podría quedarle mal a alguien que no tuviera tu tipo. Ah, por cierto, tengo un vestido perfecto para esta noche. Es estilo retro, tipo Mary Tyler Moore en el programa de Dick Van Dyke...**

**-Un momento -**lo interrumpió Candy**-. No puedo gastar más dinero. Sólo necesitaba un vestido para el baile del sábado.**

Maurice la miró, impaciente.

**-Tengo instrucciones para conseguir el vestuario que necesites.. Y, cariño, créeme, tú necesitas este vestido.**

**-No lo necesito.**

**-Bueno, pruébatelo y luego me dices. Ya que lo he traído... total, por probártelo no pierdes nada.**

Suspirando, Candy asintió con la cabeza y Maurice llamó a su ayudante, que buscó entre los vestidos algo que, a primera vista, parecía un simple conjunto negro, pero luego resultaba ser un pantalón pitillo de seda con un top de escote halter. La etiqueta decía Lyle Ridgeville y probablemente costaba un dineral.

**-Venga, pruébatelo.**

Sonriendo, Candy entró en el cuarto de baño. Cuando se lo puso casi no podía creerlo que veía frente al espejo. Le quedaba perfecto, suavizando las zonas que tenía que suavizar y destacando las que debía. Se sentía voluptuosa, casi como Marilyn Monroe o Lana Turner.

**-Tenías razón. Es precioso...**

**-¡Por favor!** -gritó Maurice-. **Grace Kelly tiene una sucesora y se llama Candy White.**

**-Maurice, no te pases **-rio Candy-. **No es para tanto.**

**-¿Que no es para tanto? ¿Pero tú te has visto en el espejo? ¡Te queda de cine!**

**-¡Estás divina!** -exclamó Cho.

Sus exclamaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la entrada de Terrence.

-**Hola... ¿qué ocurre? -**preguntó, con cara de despistado.

**-Nada** -contestó Maurice, como un niño de cuatro años al que hubieran pillado robando galletas.

**-Estábamos intentando decidir si necesito este conjunto** -le explicó Candy-. **Y yo creo que no.**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Porque... no me hace falta. El vestido para el baile de acuerdo, pero esto...**

**-Yo creo que es perfecto para la cena de esta noche **-la interrumpió Maurice.

**-Tiene razón** -sonrió Terrence**-. Por cierto, no nos han presentado...**

**-Ah, te presento a Maurice Gibbons, el estilista que han enviado de Melborn's.**

**-Maurice... pero yo pensé... en fin, creo que no entendí bien el nombre -**sonrió Terrence.

**-¿No cree que Candy debería llevar este conjunto para la cena de esta noche?-**preguntó Maurice.

**-Puede llevar lo que ella quiera, supongo.**

**-Pues debería querer esto porque le queda de maravilla.**

Candy contuvo una risita. Maurice tenía razón, el conjunto era de lo más favorecedor. Pero sobre todo le hacía gracia la expresión de sorpresa de Terrence, que no debía saber mucho sobre moda femenina y diría que sí a cualquier cosa sólo por hacerla feliz.

Y eso la hacía feliz a ella.

No porque quisiera el conjunto, sino porque no conocía a muchos hombres que estuvieran más interesados en lo que ella quería que en sus propios deseos.

**-No necesito el conjunto** -dijo por fin, volviéndose para entrar en el baño.

-**Espera un momento** -la llamó Terrence.

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Maurice tiene un gusto excelente.**

**-¿Pero te gusta? ¿Lo quieres?**

**-Me gusta. Pero no lo necesito.** Terrence miró a Maurice.

**-Añádalo a la cuenta.**

**-Hecho** -contestó el estilista.

**-Pero no puedo...**

**-¿Envío la factura al hotel?** -preguntó Maurice, sin hacer ni casó a las protestas de Candy.

**-Sí, por favor.**

**-Terrence, yo no...**

**-Deja de protestar, Candy. Estas guapísima con ese vestido. Si no quieres volver aponértelo después de esta noche, dónalo a alguna asociación. Pero por favor, haz esto por mí.**

Candy oyó las palabras, pero no estaba segura de cuál era el subtexto. ¿Estaba diciéndole que quería que fuera adecuadamente vestida al restaurante o sólo quería hacer que se sintiera cómoda?

No tenía ni idea.

Sólo sabía que la estaba haciendo sentir como una princesa de verdad. Como una reina. En cualquier caso, la estaba haciendo sentir valorada y eso valía más que cualquier otra cosa.

De modo que si Terrence quería que se quedara con aquel conjunto, se quedaría con él.

Y disfrutaría de cada segundo

* * *

Pilas niñas q a esta maravillosa historia le quedan 4 capitulos..!


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Elizabeth Harbison y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

UN BELLO ROMANCE

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

Esa Noche, Candy y Terrence fueron al restaurante en la limusina, con una botella de champán y música de Frank Sinatra sonando en el estéreo.

Candy apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y respiró el olor a cuero y a la colonia masculina de Terrence.

**-Esto es divertido, la verdad. Cuando era pequeña solía ver estos coches tan lujosos por la ciudad, pero nunca pensé que viajaría en uno de ellos. Debe ser estupendo ir a todas partes en limusina.**

Terrence sonrió, con cierta tristeza**. -La verdad es que prefiero conducir yo o ir paseando cuando me es posible, pero casi siempre tengo que viajar con conductor y es más fácil blindar una limusina que un coche normal.**

**-¿Blindar?**

**-Los cristales son antibalas. Y las puertas también.**

**-¿Todo eso es necesario?**

**-En mi país no suele haber peligro, pero es mejor tomar precauciones** -sonrió Terrence, ofreciéndole una copa de champán-. **Particularmente en los últimos años.**

Candy asintió.

-**Dime, ¿cómo es Grandchester?**

**-Un país precioso. Con colinas y montañas nevadas, pueblecitos pequeños, granjas, tiendas de artesanía, un reloj antiguo en la torre de la iglesia... Nueva York es muy emocionante, pero echo de menos esa belleza tranquila.**

**-Ya me imagino **-Candy tomó un sorbo de champán-. **Cuando era más joven yo solía leer libros de viajes. Soñaba con sentarme en una colina verde rodeada de flores silvestres...**

**-Entonces deberías ir a Grandchester en primavera **-sonrió Terrence-. **Y prometo hacer que tu sueño se haga realidad. En mi país tenemos colinas así. Y flores por todas partes.**

La limusina se detuvo frente al restaurante Bell'arrivo, donde esperaba un grupo de fotógrafos.

**-¿Están aquí por ti?** -preguntó Candy.

**-Me temo que sí. Tu colega, Karen (esta Karen no es Karen Klaise), ha llamado a varios periódicos para decirles que íbamos a venir a este restaurante. No te preocupes, pasará enseguida**. Candy miró por la ventanilla y tragó saliva. Le había parecido fácil en teoría, pero en la práctica... salir mal en las fotos le daba pánico y la posibilidad de que la reconociera algún ex novio, que mostraría la fotografía a todos sus amigotes, más pánico todavía.

**-¿Estás bien?** -preguntó Terrence

**-Sí, sí, estoy bien** -intentó sonreír ella, diciéndose a sí misma que sólo estaba allí para ayudar en una buena causa.

**-¡Príncipe Terrence!** -gritaron los fotógrafos.

En cuanto salieron de la limusina empezaron los fogonazos y las preguntas y Candy tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque se había quedado momentáneamente ciega.

**-¿Es la mujer de su vida?**

**-¿Ésta es una relación seria?**

**-¿Qué ha pasado con Karen Klaise?**

**-¿Esto significa que los rumores sobre su relación con lady Susana no son ciertos?**

Terrence contestaba por turnos, haciendo que la respuesta acabara siendo siempre sobre la fundación y no sobre su vida privada. Conseguía hacerlo sin dar un sermón y sin resultar antipático. La experiencia, pensó Candy.

Cuando por fin contestó a la última pregunta, Terrence dio las gracias a los fotógrafos y le hizo un gesto a Candy para que entrase en el restaurante.

**-No van a marcharse** -suspiró ella-. **Apoyarán las cámaras contra el cristal, esperando conseguir una buena fotografía.**

**-Lo sé. Y, con tu permiso, podríamos dársela** -sonrió él.

**-Eso tendremos que negociarlo **-intentó sonreír Candy.

**-No te gusta ponerme las cosas fáciles, ¿eh?**

**-Claro que sí, es mi trabajo.**

Terrence rio.

El maítre los llevó a una mesa apartada al final del restaurante. Por supuesto, los fotógrafos podían verlos desde allí, pero no había otras mesas cerca, de modo que nadie podría escuchar la conversación.

En cuanto el camarero los dejó con la carta, Terrence dijo:

-**Gracias otra vez. Sé que no querías hacer esto**.

-**La verdad es que no estoy pasándolo tan mal.**

**-¿No?**

**-No, todo lo contrario. De hecho, lo estoy pasando bien.**

**-Me alegro de oírlo **-sonrió Terrence-. **Pensé que iba a parecerte un aburrimiento.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-No parecías muy entusiasmada cuando te dije que llamaría a un comprador personal para elegir tu vestido.**

Candy rio.

**-Sí, bueno, porque no conocía a Maurice. Además, me gusta saber que estoy haciendo todo esto por una buena causa. Y luego, conocer a Jeff... lo que estás haciendo por esos niños es muy importante, Terrence.**

**-Y yo te agradezco mucho que estuvieras allí** -le confesó él-. **Con el niño me resultaba muy fácil hablar, pero no lo habría sido tanto de haber estado a solas con la madre. No se me da bien conversar con desconocidos.**

**-Eso no es verdad, lo hiciste de maravilla.** Siguieron charlando durante la cena y cuando

Candy miró su reloj se quedó helada.

**-Dios mío. Es más de medianoche.**

**-¿Tienes que ir a algún sitio?**

**-No, pero... no sabía que fuera tan tarde** -murmuró ella, mirando hacia los fotógrafos, que seguían esperando en la calle-. **Esos pobres deben estar helándose.**

Terrence llamó al camarero.

**-Hay unos fotógrafos en la puerta...**

**-Me libraré de ellos ahora mismo, Alteza.**

**-No, no es eso. Quiero que les lleve unos cafés. Póngalos en mi cuenta.**

El camarero lo miró, asombrado.

-**Perdone, ¿ha dicho que invite a los fotógrafos a un café y los ponga en su cuenta?**

**-Exactamente.**

Candy observó, divertida, cómo se alejaba el camarero sacudiendo la cabeza.

-**Se ha quedado sorprendido porque no esperaba que fueras tan amable. En el Montclair hemos tenido dignatarios y aristócratas y te aseguro que no eran como tú. Eran más bien... egocéntricos.**

**-Como la mujer de mi padre.**

Candy se encogió de hombros. No podía hablar mal de una cliente, aunque estuviera de acuerdo.

**-Ha habido muchos así.**

Terrence le hizo un gesto al camarero para que le llevase la cuenta y luego se volvió hacia Candy.

-**Entonces, cuando te informaron de mi llegada debiste temerte lo peor.**

**-No, todos esperábamos que fueras una persona interesante. Aunque no sabía que fueras a serlo tanto.**

**-Cuando te canses de trabajar en el negocio hotelero, deberías dedicarte al teatro** -sonrió Terrence**-. Lo harías de maravilla.**

**-Dudo que haya un Oscar esperándome.**

El camarero apareció con la cuenta y desapareció luego discretamente.

**-¿Nos vamos?** -preguntó el príncipe.

**-Sí, claro** -contestó Candy, levantándose. Sólo después se dio cuenta de que debía haber esperado a que él le apartara la silla. De modo que no era tan buena haciendo su papel, pensó.

Mientras esperaban que les llevasen sus abrigos, Candy pudo ver a los fotógrafos, ahora cargados de cafeína, ocupando sus posiciones, dispuestos a hacer más fotografías.

Terrence también debió darse cuenta porque la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y luego le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

**-Creo que éste sería un buen momento para besamos** -murmuró.

-**Seguramente eso despertaría el interés de los fotógrafos.**

**-Sin duda. ¿Te importa?**

No le importaba. Aquella vez no porque era en público. No iba a sentir nada, no era real.

Se decía eso a sí misma mientras Terrence la tomaba entre sus brazos. Pero entonces el mundo pareció desaparecer. El ruido del restaurante, el tintinear de los vasos y los platos, las conversaciones, todo desapareció.

No había nada más que el abrazo de aquel hombre y el sabor de sus labios. Podría haber estado así toda la noche, aunque una vocecita le recordaba que no era real.

Por un momento, le pareció como si hubiera fuegos artificiales dentro de su cabeza, pero cuando Terrence se apartó y le dio las gracias en voz baja, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido para las cámaras.

**-Sin problema **-contestó.

Cuando salieron a la calle, los fotógrafos hicieron su trabajo y después, una vez sentados de nuevo en la limusina, Terrence le dijo:

**-Mañana habrá muchas especulaciones en los periódicos y eso será bueno para la fundación**.

Candy tragó saliva, aún desconcertada por el beso.

**-¿Y no hay una manera más fácil de llamar la atención?**

**-¿Qué podría ser más fácil que esto? Algún cotilleo, unas fotos, artículos hablando de la posibilidad de que haya una nueva princesa de Grandchester. Muy sencillo.**

Sí, era cierto. Aunque el plan podría parecer tonto o innecesario, era la forma más realista de llamar la atención en un mundo hastiado de noticias tristes. La única razón por la que ella lo estaba pasando mal era porque nunca había sido buena actriz.

No podía fingir que sentía algo por alguien si no sentía nada.

Y peor: no podía fingir que no sentía nada por alguien cuando sentía algo.

**-Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien. **

Terrence la miró, pensativo.

**-Entonces, ¿qué pasa?**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-Es evidente. Estás... triste.**

Qué curioso. El único hombre perceptivo que se había encontrado en la vida tenía que ser un príncipe que estaba a punto de volver a su país, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Mala suerte.

**-No, qué va, es que estoy cansada. No suelo acostarme tan tarde.**

**-Ah** -Terrence asintió con la cabeza, pero no parecía convencido.

Volvieron al hotel en silencio. Mientras Terrence miraba por la ventanilla, ella estudiaba su perfil. Era tan guapo que parecía irreal. Sus facciones eran rectas, regulares. Su cuerpo era fuerte, muy masculino. Ella sabía lo que era estar entre sus brazos y mientras lo miraba sintió un anhelo inesperado. Un anhelo que nunca sería compartido.

Mal asunto, pensó. Estaba empezando a enamorarse de aquel hombre. Un príncipe. Que había dejado absolutamente claro que aquello no era en absoluto una relación romántica. Que le había pedido que lo ayudase porque sabía que entendería que no podía haber nada entre ellos.

El hombre más inalcanzable del mundo.

De repente, Candy deseó que terminara la semana para poder volver a su vida normal.

* * *

Pilas niñas q a esta maravillosa historia le quedan 3 capitulos..!


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Elizabeth Harbison y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

UN BELLO ROMANCE

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

Cuando por fin llegó el sábado, nadie dejó que Candy hiciese nada en el hotel.

**-Es tu día** -le dijo Karen**-. Queremos que lo pases bien y no tengas que preocuparte por nada. Ésta es tu noche, Cenicienta. Y no olvides que queremos saber absolutamente todo lo que pase en el baile.**

Candy sonrió a su amiga. Sabía que sería absurdo intentar convencerla de que aquello sólo era una farsa... por una buena causa, eso sí. Sus compañeros querían un cuento de hadas y se negaban a oír otra cosa.

Los periódicos locales habían publicado fotografías de Terrence recibiendo el premio de Naciones Unidas en nombre de su padre. Y en las fotografías estaba guapísimo, serio, digno, todo lo que debía ser un príncipe.

The Times lo llamaba _«elocuente»,_ el Post decía que era un hombre _«impresionante» _y Luisa Horton lo llamaba _«el futuro marido de lady Susana»._

Candy tuvo que sonreír.

A Terrence eso no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia. Luisa Horton seguía insistiendo sobre lady Susana, el Post especulaba sobre su relación con Karen Klaise _«¿ha terminado?» _y Candy _«¿quién es la misteriosa mujer que cenó con el príncipe la otra noche?»._

Dos o tres periódicos, además de la revista People Weekly, habían publicado la fotografía de Terrence y ella entrando en el restaurante del brazo. Candy no había podido dejar de mirar esa fotografía hasta que la apartó de un manotazo y se dijo a sí misma que debía dejar de soñar.

Su vestido llegaría en un par de horas. Maurice y Freddy llegarían a las cuatro para ayudarla y a las seis, Terrence y ella irían al baile.

Y ya estaba. Su trabajo habría terminado.

Pronto todo habría acabado, se recordó a sí misma.

Pero en lugar de sentirse aliviada, experimentaba una sensación de vacío que no podría explicar.

El chico de Melborn's llegaba tarde. Se había perdido mientras iba al Montclair y acabó yendo hacia el este cuando tenía que ir hacia el oeste. Cuando por fin llegó al hotel estaba asustado, pensando que iba a llevarse una bronca del príncipe.

Por eso fue un alivio para él encontrarse en el pasillo con una mujer gruesa que llevaba una tiara.

**-¿Ése es el vestido para la acompañante del príncipe Terrence?**

**-Sí, señora.**

**-Démelo.**

El chico se quedó indeciso un momento. Debía llevarlo a la suite del príncipe, pero no le habían dicho quién debía firmar la entrega. Y si no podía confiar en una señora con tiara, ¿en quién iba a confiar?

De modo que se lo entregó.

**-Muchas gracias** -dijo la mujer, chascando los dedos. Una versión más joven de la señora apareció entonces con cara de sorpresa**-. Éste es el vestido para la acompañante de Terrence. Llévalo a su suite. En la tercera planta.**

La joven abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

El chico de Melborn's esperó un momento, pero enseguida quedó claro que no iba recibir una propina.

**-Vete, seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que quedarte ahí mirando como un pasmarote.**

**-¿Que el vestido no ha llegado todavía?** -exclamó Maurice cuando se reunió con

Candy y Freddy en la suite.

-**No **-contestó ella, mirando el reloj-. **Y ya debería estar aquí.**

**-No entiendo nada -**murmuró Maurice, sacando el móvil del bolsillo para llamar a Melborn's-. ¿**Qué pasa con el vestido de Candy White...? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo lo han traído?¿Quién lo ha traído? Muy bien... Han traído el vestido hace dos horas** -dijo, guardando el móvil.

-**Eso es imposible -**replicó Candy, descolgando el teléfono**-. Todo el mundo está deseando verlo... Karen, ¿ha llegado el vestido?**

Karen le dijo que no, pero que iba a preguntar. Unos minutos después volvió aponerse al teléfono para decir que uno de los botones había visto a un chico con un porta trajes... que había entregado a la princesa Elroy.

**-¿Quieres que le pregunte si se ha quedado con el vestido?**

**-No, déjalo. Yo me encargo de esto** -contestó Candy.

De modo que se dirigió a la suite de la princesa, furiosa.

En cuanto Elroy abrió la puerta, Candy supo lo que estaba pasando.

**-Creo que han traído un vestido de Melborn's que es para mí, Alteza. Y se lo han dado a usted por accidente.**

**-¿A mí?** -exclamó ella**-. No sé de qué está hablando. Y aunque lo supiera, no podría ayudarla. Mi hijastro no tiene sentido común en lo que se refiere a las mujeres, pero yo sí. De modo que esta noche irá al baile benéfico con lady Susana.**

**-No, se equivoca -**replicó Candy-. ¿**Quiere que llame al príncipe para que hable con usted sobre el vestido?**

La princesa hizo una mueca. Sus ojos se volvieron aún más pequeños, más mezquinos.

-**Supongo que no querrá que yo hable con la prensa sobre cierto «acuerdo» que tiene usted con mi hijastro.**

**-He terminado con el vestido, madre -**oyeron entonces la voz de lady Eliza, que apareció con unas tijeras en la mano y algo de color azul que, evidentemente, eran los restos de su vestido de noche.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón.

No tenía nada que ponerse y, con sólo una hora, temía no poder encontrar otro vestido. Lo que la princesa Elroy había hecho era una crueldad. Fue a darle la noticia a Maurice y Freddy, que la esperaban en el pasillo, demasiado nerviosos como para permanecer en la suite.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-Ella tiene el vestido** -contestó Candy.

**-¿Dónde está?**

**-En su suite, hecho pedazos. Su hija hizo el trabajito.**

**-Entonces, ¿es irreparable?** -preguntó Maurice.

**-Absolutamente. Ahora mismo no serviría ni para ponérselo a una Barbie.**

Irónicamente, fue Maurice quien se puso a llorar.

-**Tanto trabajo para nada... Ésta iba a ser la noche más feliz de nuestra vida y esa zo...**

**-No pasa nada, Maurice** -lo interrumpió Candy-. **Tiene que haber alguna solución.**

**-Sí, claro, tendrás que ponerte un vestido que no sea de alta costura.**

**-Pero si compras algo ahora, será... eso, un vestido comprado en una tienda**-suspiró Freddy.

Candy se encogió de hombros. No podían hacer otra cosa.

**-Es mejor que ir desnuda, ¿no?**

Una puerta se abrió al otro lado del pasillo y Bernice Dorbrook asomó la cabeza.

**-¿Qué pasa aquí?**

**-Ah, siento molestarla, Bernice...**

Candy fue interrumpida por Maurice que, inmediatamente, le contó la triste historia.

-**Ya le dije a Candy que conocía a Elroy Germorenko desde hacía años... y que tuviera cuidado con ella. Siempre ha sido una víbora.**

Esto catapultó a Bernice, Maurice y Freddy a una discusión sobre lo mala que erala princesa Elroy, lo fea que era su hija y lo desesperadas que estaban las dos. Y lady Susana.

**-Un momento, por favor** -intervino Candy-. **Aunque estoy de acuerdo con muchas cosas, esto no sirve de nada. Necesito un vestido para el baile. Y quedan sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos.**

**-Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Pasad, pasad, yo tengo algo que te irá de maravilla.**

**Lo llevé en la entrega de los Oscar de 1958, cuando el hombre con el que estaba casada en ese momento fue nominado como productor. No ganó** -suspiró Bernice**-. Pero el vestido es una maravilla. Un Valentino.**

Maurice y Freddy intercambiaron una mirada y empujaron a Candy hacia el interior de la suite. Esperaron en el saloncito, que estaba decorado con fotografías enmarcadas de todos los maridos de Bernice y de ella misma pescando con Hemingway, cotilleando con Grace Kelly o delante del muro de Berlín mientras lo desmantelaban...

Unos minutos después, Bernice salió de la habitación con un precioso vestido negro de seda.

-**Pruébatelo. Puedes usar mi dormitorio. Nosotros esperaremos aquí.**

**-Muy bien **-Candy entró en la habitación, rezando para que le quedase bien, pero sin muchas esperanzas.

Pero le quedaba bien. Como si se lo hubieran cosido al cuerpo una vez puesto. El vestido, drapeado, llegaba hasta los pies y tenía una pequeña cola y dos tiritas de satén negro que lo sujetaban a los hombros. La seda negra se pegaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, destacándolas, mostrando su figura en todo su esplendor.

Cuando salió del dormitorio, Maurice, Bernice y Freddy se llevaron una mano al corazón.

**-¡Estás exquisita!** -exclamó Maurice.

-**Encantadora -**asintió Freddy.

-**Cariño, si a mí me hubiera quedado así, me habría ido a casa esa noche con Cary Grant** -suspiró Bernice, que no podía disimular la emoción.

-**Gracias -**dijo Candy-. **A todos, de verdad. Bernice, no sé qué habría hecho sin su ayuda. Pero no hay tiempo para emocionarse, sólo tengo media hora antes de que Terrence venga a buscarme. Freddy, haz un milagro con mi pelo.**

**-¡Ahora mismo!**

Todos volvieron a la habitación que Candy estaba usando para arreglarse y veinte minutos después la transformación era completa. Nunca se había sentido tan guapa en toda su vida.

Cuando Terrence llamó a la puerta, estaba lista para enfrentarse con lo que hiciera falta.

Los ojos azules del príncipe se iluminaron al verla.

-**Estás... increíble** -sonrió, despertando exclamaciones de entusiasmo por parte de Maurice, Freddy y Bernice-. **Nunca había visto una mujer más guapa.**

**-Eso no es verdad, pero gracias por decirlo. ¿Estás listo?**

**-Creo que prefiero sentarme aquí y mirarte durante toda la noche** -contestó Terrence.

Candy oyó a Maurice y Freddy suspirar.

-**Venga, vámonos antes de que me convierta en una calabaza** -sonrió, tomando su bolso. Pero entonces se paró de repente-. **¡Oh, no!**

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-¡Los zapatos! -**exclamó Candy, levantando el vestido para mostrar sus pies desnudos-. **Los zapatos que tenía preparados para el otro vestido quedarían ridículos con este.**

**-¿Qué número usas, Bernice? -**preguntó Maurice.

-**El treinta y seis** -contestó ella.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

**-No, yo uso el treinta y ocho. Pero no pasa nada, aquí al lado hay una zapatería...**

**-¡No puedes ponerte cualquier zapato!**

**-Sólo los necesito para esta noche y no tengo tiempo de ir de compras. No pasa nada, de verdad.**

Pese a las protestas de Maurice, Candy y Terrence se despidieron.

Una vez en la limusina, Terrence miró sus pies desnudos y tuvo que sonreír.

**-¿Qué tal si vamos al aeropuerto y tomamos un vuelo con dirección a Maui?**

Ella suspiró.

**-No mencione Maui a una chica de Brooklyn a menos que lo diga en serio, Alteza.**

Estamos en noviembre y me encantaría ir a cualquier sitio donde hiciera calor. 0 mucho más frío. Algo más interesante que este tiempo tan gris.

-**Me encantaría llevarte donde quisieras** -contestó él.

Candy se puso colorada. No sabía si lo decía en serio o no, pero el momento era tan especial que no quería estropearlo preguntando.

Aquella noche era una fantasía y, la verdad, estaba empezando bien.

* * *

Pilas niñas q a esta maravillosa historia le quedan 2 capitulos..!


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Elizabeth Harbison y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

UN BELLO ROMANCE

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

Candy miró por la ventanilla y vio que se acercaban a la zapatería. -**Es aquí** -le dijo al conductor-. **Vuelvo enseguida.**

Terrence sacó la cartera del bolsillo.

-**Al menos, deja que los pague yo...**

**-No, de eso nada. No tienes billetes suficientemente pequeños para esta zapatería **-rio Candy, antes de salir corriendo. Volvió cinco minutos después con unos zapatos negros de tacón, baratos pero bastante aceptables. En cualquier caso, nadie iba a verlos.

Terrence los miró con gesto de aprobación y luego le dijo al conductor que los llevase al salón donde se celebraría el baile.

**-¿Quieres una copa de champán? -**preguntó Terrence.

Normalmente habría rehusado, pero aquella noche estaban de celebración.

-**Por supuesto.**

**-Por una noche maravillosa** -brindó él.

-**Por una noche maravillosa.**

Aquello era divertido, pensó Candy. No siempre había que ser serio y aburrido. A veces podía soltarse el pelo y pasarlo bien.

Claro que eso era mucho más fácil teniendo a alguien al lado. Alguien que tuviera los mismos objetivos que una. Eso era lo que pasaba con Terrence, que tenían un objetivo común: que aquel baile benéfico fuera un éxito. Así era, imaginaba, como sería un matrimonio feliz.

Candy tomó otro sorbo de champán, sin dejar de mirar a Terrence.

Aquel hombre, pensó, a pesar de las objeciones que ponía una vocecita en su cabeza, sería un buen marido. Estaba a su lado, pero no imponiéndose, apoyándola sin sofocarla. Y, sobre todo, era una persona que la valoraba. Terrence le había dicho tantas cosas bonitas en los últimos días... Lo echaría de menos cuando se fuera.

Y se marchaba al día siguiente.

¿Dónde se había ido el tiempo? En cierto modo, Candy sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Después de haber aceptado hacer el papel, y especialmente ahora que estaba a solas con él, tenía la impresión de que podría seguir con la charada para siempre. Pero no iba a ser así. Tenía una noche. Una noche para vivir una fantasía.

El conductor detuvo la limusina frente al edificio donde tendría lugar el baile y Candy se quedó helada al ver el número de fotógrafos que esperaban en la alfombra roja.

Aquella vez, Terrence se quedó esperando a que el chófer abriese la puerta.

**-Es lo que la gente espera.**

Candy, que no estaba acostumbrada a las cegadoras luces de las cámaras de televisión, tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque no veía nada. Afortunadamente, Terrence la llevaba de la mano.

-**Te acostumbrarás** -le dijo-. **Afortunadamente, no se organizan muchos eventos de este tipo.**

Ella no entendió a qué se refería, pero no era momento de preguntar.

Se detuvieron en la entrada, donde Terrence empezó a responder a las preguntas de los periodistas. Candy hizo su papel, sonriendo mientras él hablaba de la fundación.

**-¿La mujer que lo acompaña es la futura princesa de Grandchester?**

**-Sería una princesa maravillosa, ¿no le parece?**

Candy se puso tensa. Tenía que recordarse una y otra vez que aquello no era de verdad.

Una vez dentro, con los candelabros de cristal francés, las flores, los invitados, muchos de los cuales eran personas famosas en diversos campos, el tiempo pasó volando. Terrence mantuvo una protectora mano en su cintura mientras iban de grupo engrupo, hablando sobre la fundación, las donaciones y el éxito del proyecto.

**-¿Por qué estás tan callada?** -le preguntó en voz baja.

**-Estoy asombrada** -contestó ella-. **Esto se te da de maravilla.**

**-No sé si es verdad **-rio Terrence-. **Pero puedes hablar... o no. Lo que tú quieras. Me siento orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado hagas lo que hagas.**

Candy se alegró de oír eso, pero cuando empezaron a hacerle preguntas tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contestar de forma coherente porque no podía dejar de pensar... en él. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Era absurdo y ella lo sabía.

A las diez, la orquesta empezó a tocar.

-**Tenemos que bailar** -dijo Terrence.

-**Eso me temía -**suspiró Candy**-. Yo no sé bailar.**

Él la miró, sorprendido.

**-¿En serio?**

**-De verdad, no sé bailar. Soy un completo desastre.**

-**No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré** -sonrió el príncipe, tomando su mano para llevarla a la terraza-. **¿Tienes frío?**

**-No, qué va.**

Y era cierto. En sus brazos sentía como si estuvieran en pleno verano.

-**Es muy sencillo. Así... un paso adelante, un paso atrás, un paso adelante, uno atrás... Ahora, un paso a la derecha, un paso a la izquierda... Perfecto. Venga, vamos a intentarlo otra vez.**

Y bailaron, solos en la terraza, bajo el frío de noviembre, con las luces de Nueva York brillando por todas partes.

Fue la noche más romántica de su vida.

Y no era real.

La pieza terminó y Terrence la soltó para aplaudir suavemente.

**-Aprendes muy rápido. ¿Vamos dentro?**

La verdad era que le habría gustado quedarse en la terraza durante una hora o dos, en lugar de bailar delante de la gente, pero Candy sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

**-Sí, claro.**

En cuanto entraron en el salón, los invitados empezaron a aplaudir.

Terrence le hizo un gesto al director de la orquesta y la música volvió a empezar. Bailaron en la pista hasta que un hombre al que Candy no conocía se acercó para rogar leal príncipe que lo dejase bailar con su acompañante. Durante una hora estuvo así, yendo de los brazos de un hombre a los brazos de otro, aunque Terrence intentaba robársela a todos los invitados.

Estaba empezando a disfrutar del baile cuando vio a uno de sus compañeros,

Sean, haciéndole gestos desde el fondo del salón.

Alarmada, se disculpó y salió de la pista de baile.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Tienes que venir conmigo. Es Albert... es una emergencia**.

Candy miró a Terrence, que estaba bailando con una señora mayor, y decidió que podría ir al Montclair para ver lo que pasaba y volver antes de que la echasen de menos.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-Ven conmigo -**contestó Sean.

**-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Albert se ha puesto enfermo?**

Sean la llevó por una escalera angosta y luego, mirando a derecha e izquierda, abrió una puerta.

**-Entra.**

**-¿Qué es esto?** -preguntó Candy, pero Sean ya había cerrado, dejándola a oscuras.

-**Lo siento** -se disculpó él desde el otro lado-. **Pero si un cliente pide algo, tenemos que dárselo, ¿no?**

**-¡Sean! **-gritó Candy, empujando el picaporte-. **¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué dices de un cliente? ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo!**

**-No puedo.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque la princesa Elroy me ha pedido que te encerrase aquí** -contestó su compañero**-. Lo siento, pero me ha ofrecido mucho dinero y tengo tres hijos, Candy.**

**-Sean, déjame salir ahora mismo o haré que Albert te despida.**

**-Por favor, entiéndelo. No es nada personal.**

Candy tocó la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz, pero no lo encontraba.

Parecía estar en un almacén o en un armario empotrado...

**-¡Sean! Abre la puerta ahora mismo.**

**-Lo siento -**volvió a disculparse él, pero su voz sonaba lejana.

Candy suspiró. Al menos no estaba en una mazmorra, pensó. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, pero le llegaba un rayo de luz... cuando miró hacia arriba vio un travesaño por encima de la puerta. Ese travesaño podía ser su salvación.

Si pudiera llegar hasta él... al tacto, fue buscando algo que le sirviera de apoyo y encontró una caja grande y pesada. Con cierto esfuerzo la apoyó en el suelo y probó para ver si soportaba su peso... sí, por el momento sí.

Pero no lograba llegar al travesaño, de modo que bajó de la caja y siguió buscando al tacto, temiendo encontrar un animal dormido o, peor, una persona dormida, pero afortunadamente no encontró nada de eso. Lo que sí encontró fue una caja de plástico. Estaba llena de cosas y tuvo que vaciarla antes de colocarla sobre la caja de cartón. No le resultó fácil subirse, pero Candy tenía cierta experiencia en ese tipo de actividad. Ella siempre había sido muy aventurera cuando era pequeña, en el orfanato de Pony.

De modo que se levantó el vestido, se subió a las cajas y logró tocar el travesaño del techo, más preocupada por el vestido de Bernice que por su propia seguridad. Cuando comprobó que era imposible encaramarse al travesaño con aquel vestido tan ajustado, Candy bajó al suelo, se lo quitó y volvió a subirse a las cajas con el vestido en la mano. En alguna parte debía haber algún productor de cine pomo que estaría encantado de filmar la escena, pensaba.

Estaba deslizándose por el travesaño cuando oyó una voz por los altavoces:

**-Y ahora, señoras y señores, Su Alteza, el príncipe Terrence de Grandchester.**

Aplausos de la concurrencia.

Candy sujetó bien el vestido. No podía aparecer en el salón en braguitas sujetador.

Deslizándose por el travesaño, logró pasar por encima de la puerta y saltar al pasillo. Afortunadamente, tuvo tiempo de ponerse el vestido, pero en cuanto lo hubo hecho apareció la princesa Elroy.

**-Vaya, veo que es usted muy atlética.**

**-Al príncipe Terrence no va a gustarle lo que ha hecho.**

La princesa Elroy no parecía preocupada en absoluto.

**-Menos le gustará que yo haga público esto** -contestó, sacando una grabadora del bolso. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pulsó un botón y Candy pudo oír la voz de Terrence y la suya en una conversación que recordaba bien:«-No pasa nada. La verdad es que la he llamado para pedirle un favor.

_**-Muy bien.**_

_**-En realidad, es una proposición.**_

_**-Una proposición. ¿Cuál?**_

_**-Por favor... siéntese un momento y escúcheme antes de decir nada.**_

_**-Me está poniendo nerviosa, Alteza.**_

_**-Ya lo veo. Pero pensé que era usted la clase de mujer que nunca se pone nerviosa.**_

_**-Normalmente no. Así que será mejor que me diga lo que quiere.**_

_**-Necesito una mujer que se haga pasar por mi acompañante durante una semana.**_

_**Alguien que despierte la atención de los medios... en fin, que se haga pasar por mi última conquista.**_

_**-¿Me está pidiendo que le busque... una acompañante?**_ Elroy apagó la grabadora en ese momento.

**-No necesita oír nada más, supongo.**

**-No** -contestó Candy.

**-Muy bien -**sonrió la princesa, guardando la grabadora en el bolso-. **Terrence no saldría muy bien parado si esa grabación se hiciera pública, ¿no le parece?**

Desde luego que no, pensó Candy.

**-¿Cómo ha conseguido colocar micrófonos en la habitación después de que los escoltas del príncipe hicieran un barrido?**

**-Su amigo Sean nos ha sido de gran ayuda.**

**-Ah, ya veo. ¿De verdad haría pública esa grabación?**

**-Si se marcha ahora mismo, no tendré que hacerlo.**

**-¿Y si no me voy?**

**-Hay una periodista, Luisa Horton, que estaría encantada de escuchar esta cinta. Usted elige** -dijo la princesa-. **Y le aconsejo que no le cuente esto al príncipe porque si lo hace la grabación llegará a manos de algún periódico.** Terrence se acercó al micrófono y dio un corto discurso en nombre de su padre. Estaba ensayado, de modo que le resultó fácil. Lamentablemente, mientras hablaba no dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaría Candy. No la veía por ninguna parte.

Quizá hubiera conocido a alguien interesante...

Muy bien, pensó. Eso demostraba que uno no podía fiarse de las mujeres. Y él no necesitaba una mujer en su vida, además. Desde luego, no necesitaba nada que interfiriese con su trabajo en la fundación.

Después del discurso, Elroy se acercó para presentarle a Luisa Horton que, de inmediato le preguntó dónde estaba su acompañante. Terrence contestó que había ido al lavabo para empolvarse la nariz.

**-¿Quiere decir que se ha ido?**

**-Yo hace rato que no la veo** -sonrió Elroy.

Terrence apretó los labios. No tenía sentido discutir con ella, de modo que decidió fingir que lo estaba pasando bien. Hablaría con todo el mundo y se encargaría de que la velada fuera un éxito para sus invitados.

Aunque no podía entender dónde se había metido Candy. No se le ocurrió que podría haber una siniestra razón para su repentina desaparición.

De modo que cuando la vio bajar por la escalera, despeinada y con el vestido arrugado, la tomó del brazo, enfadado.

**-¿Dónde te habías metido?**

**-Tengo que irme. Esto ha sido un error.**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?**

**-Vuelve con tus invitados. Tu proyecto es más importante que esta conversación.**

**-No te entiendo...**

**-Confía en mí. Vuelve con tus invitados.**

**-Pero...**

**-Tengo que irme, Terrence. Pero te deseo mucha suerte** -suspiró Candy, levantando el bajo del vestido para darse la vuelta.

**-Espera, tienes que quedarte hasta el final.**

**-No, no puedo.**

Terrence podría haber jurado que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-¡Espera! -**exclamó, después de unos segundos de vacilación.

Candy bajaba la escalera corriendo, pero él la siguió. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar abajo vio que daba un traspié y perdía el tacón de un zapato. Luego vio que se detenía para quitárselo y subir a un taxi, pero no logró alcanzarla.

**-¡Candy!**

Ni ella ni el taxista le hicieron caso. Y Terrence se quedó en la calle con el zapato roto... y el corazón en el mismo estado. Candy fue directamente a su apartamento en Brooklyn. No le importaba pagar cien dólares por el viaje, tenía que llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Mientras estaba encerrada en el armario había estado segura de que Terrence iría a rescatarla. No se le ocurrió que la princesa Elroy podría haber urdido un plan tan diabólico.

Candy sabía que había hecho lo correcto dejándolo en la fiesta. Si se hubiera quedado, Elroy podría haberse acercado al micrófono con la grabadora para que todo el mundo oyera aquella conversación...

Y eso habría sido muy humillante para Terrence y para la Fundación PríncipeRichard.

Terrence vaciló un momento, sin saber si debía volver al baile del que, supuestamente, era anfitrión o correr tras la mujer que, supuestamente, era su acompañante. Pero cuando miró el zapato roto supo de inmediato lo que debía hacer.

Tomó el siguiente taxi para ir al hotel Montclair y le pidió al taxista que lo esperase en la puerta. Una vez allí, le pidió a Andy la dirección de Candy. Y no le costó mucho convencerlo para que se la diera.

**-Cómo me gustan las historias de amor** -suspiró el compañero de Candy White.

Terrence volvió a subir al taxi, con el zapato en la mano, y le dio la dirección que llevaba anotada en un papel. Pareció tardar un siglo en llegar a Brooklyn, pero tenía que hablar con ella.

El taxista paró delante de un edificio de ladrillo. Sólo tenía tres pisos y había un laberinto de escaleras de incendios en las paredes. Terrence pensó que Candy podría escapar por allí... pero no, no se lo permitiría. Había escapado una vez y no iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

De modo que miró el número de su apartamento y llamó al timbre.

**-Sé que estás ahí, Candy White. Abre la puerta.**

Oyó el sonido de una cadena y un cerrojo antes de que Candy asomara la cabeza.

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Creo que has perdido esto** -contestó Terrence, mostrándole el zapato. La ironía de ofrecerle un zapato a la mujer con la que podría casarse no le pasó desapercibida.

**-Esto no es un cuento de hadas.**

**-¿No me digas? **-sonrió él-. **No recuerdo ningún cuento en el que el príncipe tuviera que tomar un taxi para llegar hasta la princesa.**

Ella hizo una mueca.

**-Yo no soy una princesa.**

**-Quizá no. Pero podrías serlo.**

Candy cerró los ojos un momento.

**-Estoy cansada, Terrence. Ha sido una noche muy larga y tengo sueño.**

**-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has salido corriendo?**

**-No ha pasado nada. Es que estoy agotada** -contestó ella.

Terrence dejó escapar un suspiro.

**-Muy bien. Me marcho, pero ya sabes dónde encontrarme. No me voy de Nueva York hasta mañana por la noche.**

**-¿Por qué no nos despedimos ahora? Ha sido muy divertido. Gracias por todo.**

Terrence la miró, sin entender.

**-No, Candy, gracias a ti** -suspiró, dejando el zapato en el suelo-. **Espero que volvamos a vernos algún día.**

**-Terrence...**

**-¿Sí?**

**-Si no volvemos a vernos, gracias, de verdad. Ha sido una semana... muy bonita.**

Él no dijo una palabra. «De nada» habría sonado condescendiente y «Oh, no, gracias a ti» habría sonado sarcástico.

De modo que asintió con la cabeza y se alejó por la escalera.

* * *

**Pilas niñas q a esta maravillosa historia le quedan 1 capitulo..!**


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Elizabeth Harbison y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

UN BELLO ROMANCE

* * *

Hasta aqui llega esta historia maravillosa.. Un poco diferente a las que estan acostumbradas pero igual de hermosa con nuestros personajes favoritos. sera hasta la proxima historia que creanme ya esta en camino.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

**Así Que le dejaste ir, ¿eh?** -suspiró su hermana Annie mientras se dirigían al norte de Nueva York para conocer al padre de su hermana Patricia-. **Adiós, gracias por todo, ha sido un placer.**

**-No fue tan fácil -**suspiró Candy-. **Pero tuve que hacerlo. Su perversa madrastra me amenazó con hacer pública la conversación.**

**-Pero podríais haber buscado alguna explicación que pareciese más o menos lógica. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no quisiste hablar con él?**

-**Vivimos en mundos diferentes, Annie. No hay futuro para nosotros.**

**-¿Por qué no? Si Archibald y yo lo hemos logrado, tú también podrías.**

Candy negó con la cabeza.

-**Archibald es como nosotras... también él creció en el orfanato de Pony. Aunque sea un millonario, es como nosotras. Pero Terrence es un príncipe, Annie. Es el Jefe de Estado de un país europeo.**

Su hermana la miró, enfadada. Candy White, la más valiente de las hermanas, parecía a punto de llorar.

**-No puedes dejarlo marchar.**

**-No me quiere, Annie. ¿Y podemos cambiar de tema? Creo que tienes que tomar esa salida** -dijo Candy, mirando el mapa-. **Sí, ésa es.**

Poco después, buscaban la dirección de Patricia Standish, la hermana que habían perdido años atrás. No la encontrarían en casa porque el informe del investigador decía que vivía en Europa, pero al menos podrían hablar con su padre y ponerse en contacto con ella por teléfono. Pero cuanto más se acercaban, más nerviosas estaban las dos.

Después de lo que les parecieron horas, Annie detuvo el coche frente a una casa de piedra oscura.

**-¿Estás lista?**

**-Creo que sí** -contestó Candy-. **¿Y tú?**

**-Lo mismo.**

Salieron del coche y fueron hasta la casa de la mano. Pero estuvieron diez minutos llamando hasta que un hombre mayor abrió la puerta.

**-¿Sí?**

**-Hola, estamos buscando a Patricia Standish**.

El hombre cerró los ojos.

**-Me temo que llegan demasiado tarde.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Patricia se ha ido.**

**-¿Cómo que se ha ido?** -preguntó Annie.

-**Murió en un accidente de avión hace dos semanas**.

Candy sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en el estómago. ¿Que había muerto?

¿Habían estado a punto de volver a verla después de tantos años y Patricia había muerto dos semanas antes? No podía ser.

Era tan injusto que resultaba increíble.

-**Yo... lo siento muchísimo** -dijo Annie, con un nudo en la garganta-. **Acabamos de averiguar que Patricia era nuestra hermana. No nos acordamos de ella porque nos separaron cuando éramos muy pequeñas...**

Por primera vez, la expresión del anciano se suavizó.

**-¿Sois Candy y Annie?**

Ellas se miraron.

**-¿Cómo lo sabe?**

**-Soy Bart Standish, el padre de Patricia. Nosotros sabíamos de vuestra existencia, mi mujer y yo. Os vimos en el orfanato cuando adoptamos a Patricia... pero no podíamos adoptaron a las tres.**

Annie se mordió los labios.

-**Lo entendemos. ¿Patricia sabía algo sobre nosotras?**

**-No. Mi mujer no quería que lo supiera. Ni siquiera quería que supiera que era adoptada. Luego murió y... -**el hombre dio un paso atrás-. **Quizá deberíais entrar.**

**-Gracias.**

Bart Standish las dejó un momento a solas en el salón y volvió poco después con un álbum de fotos y algo que parecía un diario.

-**Creo que esto os pertenece a vosotras.**

**-¿Qué es?**

**-¡Son nuestros padres!** -exclamó Candy, abriendo el álbum-. **Mira, Annie.**

Y allí estaban, dos personas que eran una mezcla de las dos hermanas. Su padre tenía las mismas cejas que Annie, su madre los mismos labios que Candy. Era su herencia genética y estaban viéndola por primera vez en sus vidas. Annie abrió el diario. La mayoría de las páginas estaban en blanco, pero había una carta dirigida a Annie, Candy y Patricia. Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar la rabia que le daba haber pasado tantos años sin saber quién era cuando en aquella carta estaba su pasado.

-**La carta es para vosotras. La escribió vuestra madre, explicando que vuestro padre había muerto en un accidente cuando teníais un año. Ella no podía cuidar de vosotras, así que os dejó en la iglesia de Saint James y se quedó esperando hasta que sor María os encontró. Aparentemente, también dejó el álbum de fotos y ese diario.**

Candy se sentía sobrecogida de emoción.

**-¿Y por qué nadie nos dijo nada? Después de tantos años... ¿por qué nadie nos contó quiénes éramos?**

**-No lo sé. Pero ahora lamento no haberle hablado a Patricia de sus hermanas.**

**-¿Ella no sabía nada?**

**-No, sólo le conté que su madre no había podido cuidar de ella.**

**-¿Hay algo más que pueda contarnos de Laurel?**

**-Era una buena deportista. Siempre cuidaba de las mascotas y los niños del vecindario... pero no sé mucho más. Yo viajaba todo el tiempo y apenas reconocía a Patricia o a su madre cuando volvía a casa. Lo siento. Mucho más de lo que podáis imaginar. Llevaos eso con vosotras **-suspiró el hombre-. **Perdonadme, pero estoy cansado. Espero que lo entendáis.**

Candy fue la primera en levantarse.

**-Gracias por todo. Este álbum y este diario significan mucho para nosotras.**

**-Buena suerte** -se despidió Bart Standish.

Una vez en el coche, Annie y Candy se miraron.

**-Patricia ha muerto, ¿te lo puedes creer?**

**-Es... horrible. Pero al menos nos ha dejado esto** -murmuró Candy, abriendo el diario. Luego empezó a leer:

_**Mis niñas, si pudiera hacer otra cosa, lo haría, pero os quiero tanto que no puedo dejar que viváis una vida de penurias como la que tendríais que vivir si os conservara a mi lado. Sólo porque os quiero con todo mi corazón he decidido dejar que otras personas cuiden de vosotras. Por favor, perdonadme.**_

Candy cerró el diario y miró a Annie con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Siempre había temido que nos hubieran dejado porque no nos querían. Ahora sabemos que eso no es verdad. **Annie asintió mientras arrancaba el coche para salir de aquel sitio que casi había completado el triunvirato.

Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando el padre de Patricia salió de la casa y empezó a hacer gestos con el brazo.

**-Esto también es vuestro **-dijo, poniendo un sobre en las manos de Candy-. **Son las cartas de Patricia desde Europa. Quizá así podáis conocer un poco a vuestra hermana.**

Ésta de aquí es la última que envió. Deberíais leerla.

No les dio tiempo a darle las gracias. Sencillamente, se volvió y entró en la casa sin decir una palabra más.

**-Léela** -dijo Annie.

Candy abrió el sobre y comprobó que la carta había sido enviada tres semanas antes.

_**-Papá, las cosas por aquí empiezan a ponerse mal. Pero quiero que sepas que seguiré enviando dinero para ayudarte a pagar la hipoteca. Si me pasara algo, tengo una amiga, Glenna Cunliffe, que ha prometido llevarte mis cosas. Si fuera así, ella se pondría en contacto contigo...**__ -_Candy se detuvo para mirar a su hermana.

-Una carta muy profética.

**-No dice nada más. Y sólo hay un par de cartas y algunas postales. Parece que Patricia no tenía buena relación con sus padres. Al menos, con su padre.**

**-Qué pena.**

**-Deberíamos localizar a Glenna Cunliffe. A lo mejor ella puede contarnos algo más sobre Patricia.**

Annie asintió con la cabeza.

-**Es como si, por fin, hubiera encontrado la respuesta a un acertijo que llevo toda mi vida intentando descifrar.**

**-Sí** -murmuró Candy, mirando por la ventanilla. Era como si, de repente, todo fuese de otra forma. Como si entendiera el mundo de otra forma-. **Patricia es la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas; una pieza que ya no podremos recuperar. Pero aun así ha llenado un vacío.**

**-Y nos ha demostrado que la verdadera familia es la que uno mismo forma, no necesariamente las personas que llevan la misma sangre que tú. No importa de dónde vengas, lo que importa es dónde llegues.**

Candy arrugó el ceño. Sabía que se refería al príncipe Terrence.

**-Se marcha hoy, así que no vas a convencerme para que hable con él.**

**-Eres más cabezota que yo** -se encogió su hermana de hombros.

**-Más realista. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar eso?**

Una hora y media después, mientras atravesaban el puente de George Washington, sonó el móvil de Candy.

Era Karen.

**-¿Estás viendo el canal ocho?**

**-No, estoy en el coche con mi hermana. ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Ven al hotel ahora mismo. Aparca en doble fila, en triple fila si es necesario, pero ven lo antes posible. El príncipe Terrence está a punto de dar una rueda de prensa y los periodistas están preguntando por ti.**

Candy colgó, atónita, y le contó a su hermana lo que acababa de decirle Karen.

-**Estamos a cinco minutos del hotel Montclair. Te dejaré en la puerta para que entres corriendo... y buscaré un sitio donde aparcar.**

**-Estoy un poco nerviosa** -le confesó Candy.

**-¿Desde cuándo te pones nerviosa?**

**-Desde que me enamoré del príncipe** -contestó ella.

**-¡Entonces lo admites! ¡Estás enamorada de él!**

**-Sí, estoy enamorada de él. ¿Y qué?** Annie sonrió, mientras pisaba el acelerador.

**-Que tienes que hablar con él antes de que se marche.**

**-Pero...**

**-Pero nada** -la interrumpió su hermana-. **No pienso dejar que pierdas lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida sólo porque eres una cabezota.**

* * *

Cuando Candy llegó a la sala de conferencias, Terrence había terminado de dar la rueda de prensa y estaba contestando a las preguntas de los periodistas. Luisa Horton estaba allí, junto con otras luminarias del cotilleo de Nueva York. La princesa Elroy estaba en la primera fila, flanqueada por lady Eliza y lady Susana.

Un reportero levantó la mano y Terrence le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-**La joven norteamericana con la que acudió al baile benéfico, ¿quién era?**

**-Se llama Candy White** -contestó el príncipe.

**-¿Va a ser ella la princesa de Grandchester?**

**-Ese sería mi mayor deseo, pero...** -Terrence no terminó la frase al ver a Candy en la puerta.

**-¿Pero qué, Alteza?**

**-Pero no sé si ella quiere. La señorita White ha tenido que soportar muchas cosas por mi culpa.**

**-¿Qué cosas?**

**-La esposa de mi difunto padre intentó chantajearla para que se alejase de mí...**

Por supuesto, de inmediato todos los periodistas empezaron a hacer preguntas a la vez y las cámaras apuntaron directamente a la princesa Elroy, que no sabía dónde esconderse.

**-¿Intentó hacerle chantaje?**

**-Me temo que sí. Sólo una mujer desesperada por conservar un estilo de vida que no le corresponde llegaría a tales extremos **-contestó el príncipe.

**-¿Cómo intentó chantajearla?**

**-Amenazando con hacer pública una grabación, obtenida de forma ilegal, en la que yo le pedía a la señorita White que me acompañase al baile benéfico. Ella, lógicamente, se mostró muy prudente porque apenas nos conocíamos, pero yo intenté convencerla porque se había convertido en una persona importante para mí. Espero haberlo hecho porque nunca he conocido a una mujer como ella -**respondió Terrence-. **Y estoy seguro de que no volveré a encontrar a nadie que se le parezca. Por eso me entristece tanto irme de Nueva York.**

**-¿Quiere decir que ha pedido su mano?**

**-Me encantaría hacerlo... pero no sé cuál sería su respuesta.**

Candy dijo que sí con la cabeza, temblando por dentro.

-**Si Candy White aceptara ser mi mujer, yo sería el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.**

Había decenas de manos levantadas, pero Terrence sólo tenía ojos para Candy.

**-¿Eso significa que van a casarse?**

**-No lo sé. ¿Significa eso, Candy?** Ella tragó saliva.

**-¡Es ella!** -gritó alguien.

Las cámaras se volvieron hacia Candy.

**-¿Va a casarse con el príncipe, señorita White?**

Ella apretó los labios para no ponerse a llorar, pero avanzó hacia la mesa sin fijarse en las cámaras ni en los fotógrafos. Sólo tenía ojos para Terrence.

Y Terrence sólo parecía tener ojos para ella.

-**¿Qué dice, señorita White? ¿Quiere casarse conmigo? **-preguntó el príncipe, clavando una rodilla en el suelo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Candy se sintió completa, segura. Como si, por fin, hubiera llegado a casa.

Tenía la certeza de que aquello era lo que quería. No había estado más segura de nada en toda su vida.

Pero como no podía pronunciar palabra, sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

**-¡Ha dicho que sí**! -gritó alguien.

La palabra «sí» se repitió por toda la sala como un eco.

Terrence se incorporó y la tomó entre sus brazos.

**-¿Estás segura? No quiero que te sientas presionada por la multitud.**

**-¿Multitud? ¿Qué multitud?**

Riendo, Terrence la besó en los labios antes de volverse hacia los periodistas.

**-No había planeado esto, pero parece que han conseguido ustedes la historia que querían. Grandchester tiene una nueva princesa y su nombre es Candy. Y acaba de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.**

* * *

EPÍLOGO

**Puedo quitármela ya?**

**-No, espera un momento.**

**-Terrence, llevo una venda en los ojos desde que salimos del aeropuerto. Empieza a picarme -**protestó Candy.

Terrence soltó una risita.

**-Sólo han sido veinte minutos.**

**-Deja que yo te la ponga a ti y ya verás si te gusta.**

**-Esta noche -l**e dijo Terrence al oído-. **Me parece una sugerencia muy interesante.**

Candy sintió un escalofrío ante la promesa de pasar la noche con él en la cama. Y la noche siguiente. Y la otra. Estaba empezando a conjurar imágenes peligrosamente vívidas cuando Terrence por fin le quitó la venda de los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue su sonriente cara. Y luego él, su príncipe, la tomó en brazos.

**-Princesa Candy, bienvenida a casa.**

Sólo entonces levantó la mirada para ver el magnífico castillo. Era alto y majestuoso, con ventanas de medio punto y torres que llegaban hasta el cielo. Ni el propio Walt Disney podría haber imaginado un castillo más encantador.

**-No estarás diciendo que vamos a vivir aquí, ¿verdad?**

**-Claro que sí. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él?**

**-Convertirlo en un museo, por ejemplo** -contestó Candy.

-**No, de eso nada. Ésta es mi casa, nuestra casa.**

**-Nunca imaginé que viviría en un sitio tan precioso como éste.**

**-Pues ya verás el interior. Pero antes tengo que tomarte en brazos. Ésa es la tradición en tu país, ¿no?**

Candy asintió.

-**Se supone que da buena suerte**.

Terrence la tomó en brazos y atravesó con ella la entrada del castillo.

**-Nosotros no necesitamos suerte. El destino está de nuestro lado.**

Candy se quedó sin aliento. Era una frase tan romántica... pero era exactamente lo que ella sentía.

**-¿Lo crees de verdad?**

Terrence asintió.

-**Desde que te vi en el vestíbulo del hotel Montclair supe que el destino me había llevado hasta ti. Y ahora... el destino te ha traído a mi casa. Vamos a nuestra habitación, princesa. Más tarde te enseñaré el resto del castillo. Por ahora...** -Terrence la besó con ternura en los labios-. **Ahora quiero demostrarte cuánto te necesito.**

**FIN...!**

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y colocar esta historia como su favorita.. se les quiere

Hasta la proxima


End file.
